Never be the same again Brooke & Dean FanFiction
by DreamAngel07
Summary: Crossover fanfiction between One Tree Hill, Supernatural and Gossip Girl. Brooke Davis and Dean Winchester. Also Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald.
1. Chapter 1: New hopes for new life

**NEVER** _BE_ **THE** _SAME_ **AGAIN**

_Hello Upper East siders__.. Gossip girl here. Your only source into the scandalous life of Manchatan's elite. Top story on my home page – Brooke Davis, the mysreious girl who has just arrived in the city. Who is she? Noone knows. And who am i? That's one secret i'll never tell._

**Xoxo, Gossip Girl.**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**Spotted. **A new girl just checks in **Plaza **hotel. Brooke Davis.

17 years old, pretty and rich. That's all you need to be welcomed well in Upper East side of NY.

"Penelope" – a thin and loud voice came from behind her. It was a very tall and thin woman, elegantly dressed and looking somehow strictly.

"Mom, i told you not to call me Penelope." – Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" – her mother asked and gave her an angry look – "It's much better than 'Brooke', Penelope is my mother's name, if your father didn't insist on Brooke, you'd be named Penelope!" – her mother said with a proud in her voice.

"Great..." – Brooke murmured – "Penelope Penelope Davis." – Brooke laughed at her own comment.

"What did i tell you!" – her mother yelled and made some of people around them to take a look at two newbies. – "Do not talk like that on public places!" – Victoria seized her hand and dropped her aways from the curious visitors.

"Sorry mommy" – Brooke apologized and looked at her shoes.

"That's better." – Victoria said and walked to the reception again, paying with her goldedn credit card.

"Thank you madame." – the receptionist said and make up to Davis'.

"Come on Penelope, you're in room 732, i am in room 733." – Victoria yelled at her daughter who was smiling at group of teenagers who were having fun outside the hotel. She wished she was free to do that too. But she wasn't.

"Why did you take two separate rooms?" – Brooke asked in surprise .

"I need more place for myself. I've got my staff and everything, plus i will have to meet this woman Eleonor Waldorf and..."

"Just stop... You don't need to explain..." – Brooke interrupted her. – "It's okay."

"What did i tell you about INTERRUPTING!" – Victoria screamed again. Hopefully they were in the elevator and noone could hear them.

"Sorry mommy" – Brooke said quietly and looked at her shoes again. They were the most often thing she has seen recently.

"Eleonor Waldorf. Nice meeting you." – the woman introduced herself.

"Vitoria Davis. Nice to meet you too. During our flight, i looked at your models and they are fantastic! I will be so pleased to work with you!"

"Oh no..." – Eleonor started but blushed and showed she was pleased by what she heard. – "And who is this pretty lady?"

"Oh, that's my daughter" – Victoria said with a roll of her eyes, as if Brooke was something which was there by no reason. – "Penelope."

"Brooke." – Brooke corrected her mother who gave her an angry look. – "My name is Brooke, only my mother calls me Penelope." Brooke smiled charmingly.

"Aw what a pretty dress you wear!" – suddenly Eleonor said when looked at Brooke from feet to head – "Whose model is that? I'm sure i haven't seen it before."

"Um..." – Brooke started – "It's actually my model. I made that."

Brooke smiled at Eleonor's reaction. She opened her mouth and was speechless.

"Kids" – Victoria said and laughed in a fake way to Brooke's anxiety – "We all want to be fashion designers when we're teenagers but she is taking it too seriously." She laughed again causin Brooke to look at her shoes. _Again_.

"Victoria, I am sorry for disagreeing with you, but it seems to me your daughter has a real talent!" – Eleonor said and get closer to Brooke looking more carefuly the dress the wore. – "This dress could become a BOOM into the fashion world!"

Victoria looked with a not hidden antipacity the dress."Ugh, nothing special... So tell me Eleonor..."

They started the conversation about their common business again, and Brooke was left behind. She didn't know where she was or who the hell were all these people, but it all speak about kind of shiny event.

"You are bored?" – someone just came to Brooke and she looked at the one who was talking.

It was a girl, very beautiful in Brooke's opinion, and very well dressed. But she seemed to Brooke as if her dress was so small that she could barely breath.

"I just don't know anyone here" – Brooke said with an innocent smile.

"Neither do I... But my mother does." – the other one said with a sigh – "Blair Waldorf."

"Brooke Davis."

**Spotted. **_Blair Waldorf and Brooke Davis meet for a first time. Will these two hotties become friends, or will they be foes till ifetime? What will happen next, the time will show, but what i can say for sure is that there's gonna be enough drama. _

**Xoxo, Gossip Girl.**


	2. Chapter 2: Turn Around

_**CHAPTER TWO**____TURN AROUND_

"Mom" – Blair yelled seeing her mother passing by her – "When we..."

"Not now Blair, i believe i just saw Mr Van der Woodsen" – her mother replied in excitement.

Blair rolled her eyes and looked at Brooke who was standing next to her.

"Davis hu? I've heard of your mother, seems our families will have common business."

"Yeah it seems so" – said Brooke and looked around to see where her mother was.

"Blair!" – two handsome boys just came to them. – "What's up, will we go now?"

**Spotted**. _Chuck Bass and Dean Winchester come to take away our precious princess Waldorf. Why is everyone going in that girl's feet? Well, there's no reason – it's just how we Upper East siders prefer to do our things – we have to make up to ones who give us our high status._

"Hey baby" – Dean came closer and kissed Blair on her cheek.

"Thank you for rescuing me" – Blair laughed and noticed Chuck who was already checking out Brooke – "This is Brooke, her mother and mine will have their business..." – Blair said with a bored tone.

"I am pleased to meet you." – Chuck said and kissed Brooke's hand which she stretched to him.

Dean looked at the new girl and scanned her out too. He didn't have to lie – she was hot.

"You're new in the town right?" – he finally said while embracing Blair.

Brooke couldn't have noticed this jesture and smiled at them, then said with a grin "Yes, we arrived today."

"Where from?" – Chuck asked her.

"From Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill?! What's that?" – Blair laughed and mocked at Brooke's answer.

Dean looked angry at Blair, she was rude. And as a matter of fact, it was her usual mood.

"It's just a small town, somewhere in the world" – Brooke said and it seemed to all she remembered something.

"Where are you staying now?" – Blair asked and looked at Dean who was still giving her angry looks.

"Plaza hotel."

"Nice choice" – Chuck nodded.

**Spotted**. _New York's elite just meets our new girl. Who is she? They do not know, but something tells me she will not stay calm and quiet, and from what i heard she has a past. A past which noone knows about, and she tries to hide with all her soul.But hey, we still have our Detective Bass – no secret could be hidden while he is around, and there's also me here, so be careful Davis, you play dangerous game here._

**XoXo, Gossip Girl**

"Excuse me for a second" – Brooke said when she finally spotted her mother.

Chuck and Dean looked after her while she was walking to her mother.

"You're disgusting" – Blair said as Chuck made one of his special face expressions, which was like 'woow she's good'.

"Don't be jealous" – Chuck said and looked at Blair – "You're hot too."

"Hey" – Dean said pretending he is offended – "You're talking about my girlfriend."

"And this is my future one"- Chuck said with a devil smile and checked out Brooke again.

Dean looked at him. Why was Chuck always using innocent girls like Brooke for fun. Well at least noone know how innocent she is...

Chuck walked over to Brooke and her mother and introduced himself to Victoria and made her a couple of compliments. One thing is for sure – Chuck Bass knows how to get what he wants. And he is ready to give anything to reach it.

The next morning Brooke woke up with a terrible headache. Her mother suddenly walked into her room and yelled at her about what was she still doing in bed.

"Just let me sleeeeeep" – Brooke complained and put a pillow over her head – "I don't want to go ANYWHERE"

"Well you'll have to. Penelope, we start a new life here. And we have to fit in this society. This is not Tree Hill, this is the upper strata of the society. The real society. So get your ass from the bed and get ready!"

Brooke murmured and complained but get ouf from her bed and started to look into her wardrobe.

"And please" – Victoria added – "Wear normal clothes this time..."

Brooke rolled her eyes. She didn't know the reason why her mother didn't like her clothing designs. Everyone was telling her they were good. Really good. But it was Victoria who was ruining her ambitions even before they appear.

An hour later they were driving into Eleonor Waldorf's limo. Victoria and Eleonor were talking on the one part, and Blair and Brooke were sitting quietly on the other.

"Are you excited?" – Blair suddenly asked.

"About this... party?" – Brooke asked in surprise – "I don't think so... just another two hours i will never gain back..."

Blair gave her a strange look and Brooke smiled. She knew it was Blair's life but she wasn't in a mood to lie she enjoys it.

"I'm sorry, i just don't like these kind of activities very much..." – Brooke explained while Blair's face expression was getting even wierder.

"Oh my God, she didn't tell you..." Blair looked at Victoria, she and Eleonor were now talking in French and laughing like small kids.

"She didn't tell me what?" – Brooke stared at her mother too.

"It's a sleepover Brooke. We are now going to our house outside the city. We will spend there 3 days!"

Brooke was terrified. Three days. Three long days. Why didn't Victoria tell her? Oh, she knew the answer – if she did, Brooke would never agree to come. Victoria secretly prepared their baggage, taking three suitcases for each of them. They had to make expression after all.

_**Spotted. **__Davis and Waldorf just arrived in their outcity palace to spend three magical days. It's not a secret this event has a dramatic effect every year. And something tells me this year won't be an exception._

_**XoXo, Gossip Girl.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Calls from the Past

_**CHAPTER THREE**____CALLS FROM THE PAST_

"We arrived."

Blair said in excitement as the car stopped. "Dean!"

Dean, Chuck and another boy Brooke didn't know were there.

"Finally" – Chuck complained – "We're here from two hours and your security didn't let us in."

Blair laughed at his comment – "Of course they won't. You Chuck, look as if you're about to brake into the house."

Chuck was dressed all in black, with his sun glasses, he was looking like a thief.

"So shall we go before Chuck loses his mind" – Dean laughed at his girlfriend and his best friend who were giving each other catty looks. – "Hi Brooke."

Brooke get out of the car after she and her mother had a small fight inside.

"Hi"

Brooke said a bit shocked by all boys around Blair. It seemed they were very close, since they were all invited.

"Nate Archibald" – the boy she didn't know just introduced himself.

"Brooke Davis." – Brooke smiled at him.

Blair rolled her eyes and turned her back to Brooke. She hated when she wasn't the centre of attention, and when Brooke was around she wasn't.

"So Brooke are you ready to meet our world?" – Chuck asked her and helped her with her suitcases while the security was opening the front doors.

"Well, i don't know" – Brooke shrugged her arms. – "I will see if i will like it."

She joked but everyone noticed she suddenly changed her expression.

"You will" – Blair said – "You'll see Brooke, it's much easier to be in our world than in 3_ Hill_ or wherever"

"Tree Hill" – Brooke corrected her.

"Whatever... It's just much more glamorous... just like you are in a fairy tale." – Blair smiled as if she just remembered something.

They entered the house and Blair splitted their rooms. She and Brooke were in one common room, Dean, Chuck and Nate were in another and Victoria and Eleonor, also some other people who noone knew were in the house next to theirs. The Waldorf's estate was beautiful. It had a large and green yard and two big houses placed on 3 metres fare from one another.

Brooke and Blair walked into their room, and as Brooke expected it was hilarious. There were two big beds nearby the windows which were making the room so much brighter. There was a huge wardrobe, table and chairs and small and cosy sofas. Definetely better than her room in Tree Hill. And she thought she was rich...

After about a minute everyone was in Brooke and Blair's room. Dean, Chuck and Nate just walked in while Blair was screaming at the maid, who instead of apple juice, had brung her an orange juice.

Suddenly Brooke's cell rang. All kept quiet so she can talk, but Brooke felt embarassed by that silence.

"Hello" – she pick up.

"_Brooke... Please don't hang up!"_

Brooke looked at everyone around her. Noone was looking at her, but she was sure they were all listening.

"_Just please tell me where are you"_

Lucas was annoyed and Brooke knew the reason. She left without saying goodbye. They last seen each other at Nathan and Haley's wedding. Brooke and Lucas had a fight there, and after Nathan and Haley left she left too. For good. Finding out about Lucas and Peyton, their kiss and Peyton's feelings towards him... She just coulnd't take it again. She didn't pick up her phone since she was here. But now she didn't know what would be more suspicious – not to pick up her phone or not to tell anything.

"_Listen Brooke... Something happened after the wedding...__"_

Brooke suddenly stood up. "What?" – she asked in a terrified voice. – "Lucas what happened?!"

Now everyone was looking at her. Dean was looking scared just as Brooke.

"_Nathan and Haley crashed while they were __going to their honey moon."_ – Lucas said, and Brooke sat on the bed again in a terrified, scared as hell look.

"_They crashed into Rachel and Cooper."_

Okay that was it, she couldn't breathe now. "They crashed' – her voice was trembling. – "Oh my God, are they okay?"

"_Haley is fine, Nathan had jumped in the water and saved Cooper__ and Rachel. He is fine, but Cooper is still unconcious."_

"Thank God" – Brooke whispered in a silent tone.

"_Brooke just tell me where you are.. We need to talk"_

"No we don't need to talk Lucas. And we definetely don't need to see each other. Tell Nathan and Haley i am sorry for what happened and that i love them."

She hung up.

"Are you okay?"

Chuck, of course, was now standing next to Brooke touching carefully her shoulder. "You seem nervous."

"Yeah i'm fine." – Brooke said with a fake smile – "What shall we do now?"

"Well, i've planned a long day!" Blair said with a happiness in her voice. "And tonight we will have our traditional masked ball."

In the next ten minutes Brooke was explained what it was like and what should she wear. She reminded one improvized version of it in Tree Hill. She was cute devil, and Lucas was Tommy Lee. But of course this cannot be compared to the rich kids' ball.

**Spotted.**Waldorf's masked ball is on its way. And everyone is preparing hardly for it. Even our new girl will be involved, and that seems to me, as too dangerous for our prom queen Blair. One thing is for sure – it will be long night. Watch out everyone, something tells me it's gonna turn into a historic night.

**XoXo, Gossip Girl.**


	4. Chapter 4: Put your mask on

_**CHAPTER FOUR**____PUT YOUR MASK ON, OPEN YOUR SOUL_

"I am ready"

Blair announced and get out of her room. Dean, Chuck and Nate were outside. Chuck dropped his mouth. She was very beautiful. Wearing her long black dress and her mask, hiding her eyes and leaving a mysterious fade on her. Chuck was masked as devil, Nate was the Phantom of the opera, Dean was more handsome than ever. He was in casual suit, but with a mask which was making him looking even more sexier and elegant. He was really handsome man.

"And where is Brooke?" – Dean asked and looked behind Blair but she wasn't there. – "She will come, won't she?"

"Why are you so interested in her!?" – Blair said in a bit annoyed tone .

"I am not" – Dean lied – "I am just curious where she is."

Chuck chuckled. He knew Dean pretty well, and that was a lie. He wasn't just curious.

"Well here is she" – Blair said as the door behind her opened.

Brooke Davis was famous for her beauty in Tree Hill, and now even in New York. Her red lips, long red dress, red shoes and black sharf falling on her shoulders, with a red mask on her eyes. Blair looked with jealousity in her eyes, while boys opened their mouths to say something, but still felt 'you look beautiful' isn't enough. Brooke smiled at them, she was used to that effect.

"You look good" – Blair said and turned to her boyfriend who now seemed not to notice her at all. He was staring streight at Brooke.

"You look beautiful!" – Chuck said and wistled.

"Even more that that..." Dean said causing Brooke to blush and Blair to hold his hand. She was reminding him she was _still_ there.

"Thank you" – Brooke gently smiled – "Shall we go now?"

They were walking slowly to the other house. Dean and Blair were holding their hands, Chuck and Nate were surrounding Brooke. It wasn't unusual for Brooke to arrive to a party with more than one boy, but it wasn't like that since she met him. Lucas Scott. Her love and disease. Gone now, probably with Peyton.

Speaking of the devil, her phone rang. _HALEY SCOTT CALLING._

Brooke didn't think but answered. They were almost to the house and Blair murmured something about they being late.

"You go, i'll wait for her." – Dean said.

"Haley?" – Brooke almost shouted.

"_Brooke..."_ – Haley was talking quiet and Brooke could feel her being nervous and angry – _"We just left the hospital, you know, we crashed and Nathan had to stay there."_

"Haley i am so sorry about what happened..."

"_Of course you're sorry"_

Okay Haley was definetely angry.

" _You weren't there, and you have no idea what we had to go through!"_

"Hales, i am sorry but you have to understand that..."

"_What? That the world turns __its back to you, and what you do is to just escape?! I don't want to listen to you..."_

She hang up. Why was that happening, why Haley said all that. It made Brooke feel so wretched that even Dean noticed that.

"Hey... you okay?"

"Yeah" – Brooke said but her eyes were blurred and her fake smile couldn't lie – "You go, i will stay here for a while."

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving you here..."

"Okay then stay..."

They were staying quiet for some time. Noone knew what to say.

"I know you don't know me well enough" – Dean started – "But you can talk to me about that."

She gave him a look full of surprise. Despite everything she felt she can trust him. There was something in his eyes which affected her.

"It's just..." – she had no idea how to explain everything – "My past is still following me... Nobody can understand why i left Tree Hill..."

"Why did you leave it?"

"Because i couldn't take it anymore..." – Brooke fell apart. She wanted to talk about this with someone so badly – "My boyfriend who still has feelings for my best friend, my parents beeing away, me being on my own! I can't do this anymore...I just want to be save"

She almost cried while saying that, but still didn't.

"Brooke it's okay... Sometimes we have to take decisions like that. You must not feel guilty. You can choose how to live your life. And if it is better for you not to be in Tree Hill, then they will all understand."

She nodded. "Then why don't they understand me..."

"They will. I guess it's just difficult for them... To get you out of their lifes."

"Thank you"

Brooke hugged him and he unsurely put his hands around her. Brooke felt protected by him – it was something she haven't felt for a long time. And Dean.. he just didn't want to let her go.

"Hey you!"

It was Nate shouting. "Will you please come in, before Blair totally freaks out."

They both laughed and walked in. Brooke opened her mouth in surprisement. It was the most beautiful hall she's ever went in.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare? Better truth

CHAPTER FIVE: **TRUTH OR DARE? BETTER TRUTH.**

This exquisite place immediately took Brooke back in the past. In Tree Hill they used to have so many parties which were always ending dramatically for someone. But when she was with her friends it was great. She remembered the nights spent in TriC and it made her smile.

"Brooke?" – Blair was standing next to her – "What do you think?"

Brooke focused on the place she was in. It was perfect. It was probably bigger than her school in Tree Hill, it was decorated with white and red only, and it made the hall look somehow strange, but pretty. Brooke thought they have different themes every year and use different decoration.

"It is..." – she started – "... it is beautiful!"

She didn't know what else to say to express her thoughts.

"Okay let's dance!"

Chuck shouted so loud that some girls who were passing by looked at him.

"Brooke, will you give me the honour?"

When Brooke and Chuck distanced from the gang to dance, Blair immediately commented:

"Ugh why is Chuck so obsessed about that girl! I can't believe he says all that bullshit just to take her in his bed..."

"How do you know it's just about that?" – Nate said laughing at Blair.

"What else could it be?!"

"Maybe he likes her..." – Nate said causing Blair to laugh loudly.

"Are we still talking about Chuck?! He likes NOONE!"

She left with an elegant turn and Nate saw her taking a champagne from the bar.

"Man... Why is she taking it so hard?" – Nate asked Dean who seemed not to follow the conversation very much.

"I don't know... "

Dean answered automatically still staring at Brooke and Chuck dancing.

"Brooke let's play one game" – Chuck proposed while they were dancing.

"Just please don't say 'TRUTH OR DARE' " – Brooke laughed. She remembered Tree Hill again.

"No... let it be just truth. I will ask you a question, and then you can ask me a question. Agree?"

"Alright" – Brooke nodded – "Tell me your question" – she pretended to be excited but Chuck laughed.

"Okay okay... let me see... what should i ask..."

Chuck thought for a second, but Brooke had the feeling he had known the question.

"Shall we go in my bedroom?" – he finally asked.

"What?" – Brooke asked surprised by the question.

"You know... for a night with me."

When Chuck said that, the only thing Brooke wanted to do is to slap him.

"I don't know who you think i am..." – Brooke started with her voice trembling from nervousity.

"I know pretty well" – Chuck rudely interrupted her – "I checked that place Tree Hill. They actually told me many things about you. Friends with benefit and everything..."

"This is past Chuck! I don't know what you've been told but it's not right. I've changed a lot."

Brooke didn't know why she said that sounding like an excuse. He didn't deserve it.

"I've learned something Brooke. People don't change."

"You are wrong. They do. Some things change us forever."

Chuck laughed "Oh Brooke don't play this tricks on me, what could have happened to you in a small town, noone have heard of, and on the age of 17? Your life hasn't began yet."

They weren't dancing anymore. Brooke was staring at him with her everything telling her she shouldn't talk about that. Dean who saw them suddenly ending their dance, looking as if they are going to fight, came closer and asked "Hey guys what's going on?"

They didn't even look at him but Brooke started talking.

"What could have happened to me?! The fact that your rich ass haven't heard of Tree Hill doesn't mean it's a place where nothing happens. I will tell you what happened to me on _the age of 17. _I caught my boyfriend, the boy i have always loved having sex with my BEST FRIEND, TWICE. A student pointed a GUN at me and my friends, killing someone i really LOVED and cared about, including himself too... I started my own clothing line which my mother desperately tries to destroy, and finally on the wedding of my close friends i found out that my BEST FRIEND still has feelings for my boyfriend, and ALSO that they KISSED in the school during the shooting..."

Chuck was lookig surprised like hell, Dean was looking more angry at him than ever. Brooke took her mask off just to let Chuck see her blurred eyes. She didn't want that to happen but it was stronger than her. She run out of the building, crying.

When she left Dean hit Chuck who only lost balance but touched his cheek where Dean's fist slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You're a jerk Chuck."

Dean left the room running after Brooke. He found her standing in the estate park, sitting on a bench near a beautiful fauntain. He walked and sat next to her taking his mask off too. She wasn't crying anymore, but was still upset.

"I am sorry Brooke. This is just Chuck, i believe he didn't mean to do all this to you."

"No, i am sorry... i shouldn't have said all that... I just lost my nerves over Chuck."

Dean looked at her. The moonlight was falling over her pretty face and he could clearly see where her tears were just a minute ago.

"It's okay Brooke..."

He didn't know what he did. His lips touched hers, sealing with a kiss. He embraced her, moving her carefully to the green grass and fell over her. They were lying there, the fauntain hiding them from the two buildings in Waldorf's estate.


	6. Chapter 6: Can you feel what i feel?

CHAPTER SIX: **CAN YOU FEEL WHAT I FEEL**

**The chapter contains sexual content.**

_He didn't know what he did. His lips touched hers, sealing with a kiss. __He embraced her, moving her carefully to the green grass and fell over her. They were lying there, the fauntain hiding them from the two buildings in Waldorf's estate. _

In a minute Dean's shirt was taken off and so was Brooke's dress. Now she realized that the fauntain was throwing water on their bodies. In one more minute Dean lost his pants. He was kissing Brooke all over her neck, Brooke, on other hand, wrapped her hands around his waist, scratching his back, as she felt _he_ was inside her. Brooke screamed out of pain as his _thing_ went in. Dean was moving in and out, causing her to scream even louder and louder. Hopefully the music coming from the ball was too loud and defeaned them. Brooke moaned as Dean speeded up. She wrapped her legs around his waist making it easier for him to move. She put her hands around his neck and pushed him closer to her. He kissed her lips and they both felt an _extase_ they've never felt before. Brooke felt as if she is making it for the first time and it was unbelievable. Dean felt the same. Brooke was lying on the green grass, the pouring water from the fountain was falling on Dean's back who was on the top of her, protecting her from it. They went through different poses for the next hour and a half. Brooke was on the top of him, her hands were placed on his breast. She was moving up and down and Dean who was holding her waist with his hands, helping her to move, was now on the seventh sky. Brooke felt the _end_ coming and screamed out of pleasure. Dean screamed too and wrapped Brooke, getting on the top of her again. He kept the act going for ten more minutes and after they were both _over_ and exhausted he lied on the grass next to Brooke, still groaning just like her.

"It... was... amazing..." – Dean barely said. It was the best night with a girl in his life.

"Yeaah..." – Brooke agreed. – "But it was a mistake"

Dean couldn't even realize what happened. Brooke was already up, collecting her clothes from the grass.

"I can't find my panties!" – she said after losing two minutes walking around naked looking for them. Dean who was pleased by the view of the naked pretty, was standing still watching her.

"Try in the fauntain, we spend a time there, remember?" – he chuckled and on his face appeared a devilish smile, he was obviously remembering that.

"Please help me dress up before my mother finds out i am not there and freaks out!"

"I like you naked more... Plus it's been two hours since we left so she has probably noticed that you aren't there..."

"DEAN! Do you realize what we did?! What about Blair?!"

"Me and Blair have never had sex before... And actually our relationship is on the edge. I will brake with her if we will be together..."

"Wow wow wait! You'll do what?! Don't even think about that Dean Winchester! If you brake with Blair for that i'll be like Peyton..."

"Like who?! Brooke listen..."

"Don't you love Blair, Dean?"

"Honestly... No. Not at all. I mean i love her but as a sister. We're just close friends."

They looked at each other. Brooke didn't understand why she wanted so much to believe in that.

"By the way..." – Dean started unsurely – "You know i used no protection..."

"Don't worry." – Brooke said interrupting him – "I will take a pill in the morning."

"Maybe you should take two pills." – Dean suggested chuckling – "Just for a case."

"Don't create illusions about us." – Brooke said seriously – "It was just one night which will never repeat."

Dean who was now sitting on the grass was looking at her, having no idea what to say. He knew it meant more than just one night for him. Brooke was perfect. Looking at her pretty body, he couldn't even accept the fact he will never see her like that again.

She finally found her panties which were wet... because they were in the fountain like Dean proposed. Anyway she put them on and then put on her dress. She was ready to leave, but not to go to the ball again. She looked down and saw that her panties had moisten her fine dress.

"Great" she murmured. She looked at Dean who was standing still. Without saying a word she left leaving him watching as she was walking. She went in the building and entered her and Blair's room.

Dean who couldn't see her anymore lied on the grass again, closed his eyes and a devilish smile came on his face again.

**Spotted.** _Brooke Davis just came from the bautiful park in Waldorf's estate after escaping the glamorous masked ball. What did you do two hours in the park, B.D? Did you find anything interesting there, since on the picture my source sent me, you look wet in the area under your waist? Hope you at least enjoyed it. Welcome to the Upper East Side._

**XoXo, Gossip Girl**


	7. Chapter 7: Dirty Little Secrets

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS

Brooke was already in bed, it's been more than an hour since she came back from the park. She couldn't sleep and the only thing she was doing was turning around in her bed and looking at the clock, which was now showing exactly 5 o'clock. Blair haven't come yet. Brooke was starting to get worried about her. She couldn't hear any music coming from the hall, it was obvious the ball was over. Where was Blair then? One terrible thought came into Brooke's mind. What if she was with Dean? No she couldn't be... Dean said they've never had sex. But _'Whatever'_ Brooke thought '_i don't care if they are having sex or whatever they are doing.. they are a couple.'_

Suddenly the door opened and Blair walked in. She was looking exhausted and just like Brooke was without her mask on her face. Blair didn't know Brooke was awake and didn't turn the lights on, but went directly in the bathroom. Brooke didn't really want to let her know she is not asleep. She felt she did something terrible with her boyfriend tonight. But she didn't feel sorry for that. She wanted so badly to feel awful, to be extremely wretched... but no she was feeling great. Blair walked out from the bathroom and laid in her bed. Just like Brooke she stood awake for some time but after a little, two girls fell asleep. Strange dreams came into Brooke's mind that night. She dreamed about Dean, then Blair who slapped her shouting she was a backstabing bitch. She woke up at eight o'clock, feeling she has to go far from Blair. She didn't want to see her when she wokes up. Brooke put on some jeans and a top, which she found in her suitcase, and left the room. She wasn't very familiar with the house but she was sure there has to be a place where she can have a breakfast. She was starving. She found it on the first floor. A small room, with a big table in its centre, flowers on it. A maid quickly came to her.

"What can i do for you Miss?"

"Um, can i have breakfast please?" – Brooke asked unsurely, hoped she was at the right place.

"Of course." The maid said with a smile and walked probably in the kitchen.

Brooke sat on the table and waited for the food to come when her phone rang again.

_PEYTON SAWYER CALLING._

Brooke turned around the room and when she made sure she is alone there, she picked up.

"Brooke... Thank you so much for answering!" – Peyton was excited. – "Listen, i need you Brooke – you are my best friend in the world, and if Lucas is the reason for everything, i will give up from my feelings towards him! I want our friendship to last Brooke..."

"Peyton." – Brooke interrupted her. Her voice was quiet and soft. – "Lucas is past. So are you."

"How can you do that to me Brooke? You have no idea what i have been through! Did you know i have a brother?"

"Peyton i am not really in a mood to listen about your family problems..."

"He tried to kill me Brooke. And he is not even my real brother."

Brooke dropped her mouth opened. She was still trying to assimilate the information. Someone tried to kill Peyton.

"Are you okay Peyton?"

"Yes. Thanks to Lucas. He saved me..."

Lucas again. Brooke knew the two of them were meant to be, but still couldn't accept that.

"Brooke, i just want to warn you to be careful... This guy is dangerous and also knows about you..."

"What do you mean he knows about me?!"

"Well, when he tried to rape me... he said he wished Brooke Davis was there too... He said he watched your video from the time capsule and you..." – Peyton was crying.

"And i what Peyton?" – Brooke yelled.

"That you can't hide from him..." – Peyton was crying loudly – "Just Brooke wherever you are be careful..."

"Don't worry Peyton." – Brooke said quietly. Something was telling her she has to forgive her best friend. – "He will never found me here. And Peyton... it's all forgiven. Don't hide your feelings. You should stand for what you want"

Brooke hung up. Tears fell from her eyes, and she brushed them quickly. She didn' know why she felt that way, what changed her, but she didn't care about Lucas anymore. She prefered he was with Peyton than with some other girl. She thought for a second about what Peyton just told her. Jesus, Tree Hill still remains the same. And someone tried to kill Peyton... Brooke felt the same thing she felt when she lost her best friend in the crowd when Jimmy Edwards was shooting in the school.

"Good morning" – Blair yawned and sat on the chair next to Brooke.

"Morning" – Brooke smiled at her. She was desperately trying to avoid making eye contact with her.

"Did you sleep well?" – Blair asked and took a glass of ornage juice. The maid just gave them the breakfast.

"Yeah great"

Blair suddenly stood up "Be right back" she said absently. Brooke looked at the direction Blair was walking to but couldn't see anything.

Blair walked in a room on the left side of the corridor, but looked around and then entered.

"What do you want?" – she said and looked at the boy standing in front of her.

"We need to talk about what happened last night between us..."

"No we don't need to talk about anything, and nothing happenned between us."

"Blair we had sex and i told you that i love you! Doesn't it mean anything to you?"

"Chuck... i have a boyfriend and you... you are a rake..."

"I can change for you! I will change for you, i love you Blair! I've loved you since we first met, and you tell me it's nothing?"

"I've learnt one thing from you Chuck. People don't change, remember?"

She didn't give him the chance to say anything but turned away and walked out leaving him there.

---

"That would be great Eleonor!" – Victoria said in a loud voice. – "I would love to live there!"

Eleonor and Victoria were sitting in a small cafe in the estate. It's unbelievable that they are both so much alike. What started as business, made them friends. And now their mission was to keep this friendship, when they go back to New York.

"I will call Amelia immediately!" – Eleonor said, and took her cell phone – "I hope the house is still for sale! It would be amazing if we are neighbours!"

"Yes!" – Victoria said in a bit childish excitement – "So you say that house is appropriate for me and my daughter?"

"It's amazing! I like it even more that mine" – Eleonor said with laughter – "I ensure you Victoria – the area is perfect – it's calm and all neighbours are from the high society!"

"Perfect. We will move as soon as we get back! I am sure Brooke will love the idea!"

---

"WHAT?!"

Brooke and Victoria were outside the house.

"Wasn't it enough that you made me stay with these people three whole days but you want me to do this until... forever?!"

"Penelope, it will be great! I thought you like these people!"

"Like? No, mother, they are so different from me and my friends in Tree Hill..."

"What friends? You don't have friends Brooke. You should forget about Tree Hill. It's your past which you will never gain back. New York. New York is your life now."

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked to her room in order to pack her baggage. They were leaving for New York after lunch.

"So you will be my neighbour?" – Blair said and put the dress she was wearing the previous night, in the suitcase.

"It seems so..."

"Actually, i won't hate it...I mean, i don't have many girl friends and i would like to have one like you. I think we're more alike than we think"

Blair smiled at Brooke. She wasn't sure if their friendship would last if Blair finds out about her and Dean.


	8. Chapter 8: One Simple Rule

**CHAPTER EIGHT: **ONE SIMPLE RULE

_Hello my dear Upper East Siders. Top story on my home page – Brooke Davis has just bought a house just next to our lovely Blair's one!__ What does it mean girls? Since you both seemed to have great time at the mask ball, shall we think you are friends already? Well if you are not, you will probably have to become, since you live 3 minutes time away from each others. The line in that area is full already – everyone is there, so please can we get started! We need some drama B's!_

_**XoXo, Gossip Girl**_

"Okay Penelope, i know its hard to be nice but i beseech you!" – Victoria was sitting on the sofa looking at Brooke who was sitting on the other part of the room, reading a fashion magazine – "Tonight, we're throwing a party, and everyone from the area is invited. By everyone i mean the highest society – people that we must make contacts with. So please, help me make a good impression!"

"Alright alrigh i got it..." – Brooke said and rudely closed the magazine – "I will smile to everyone and will not talk to you during that time"

"Excellent."

Brooke looked at Victoria. Why was her mother so uninterested in her feelings? Why she didn't care about what was Brooke's opinion about .. anything?

---

The house was bigger than Brooke's school in Tree Hill and a beautiful yard was surrounding it. There was a beautiful park-yard, with small ways and a fauntain. Small benches were located around, and a beautiful veranda just in dront of the house with table and chairs. It was almost night and there were people everywhere. Waitresses, barmans, and all maidtress walking around, preparing the house. It was 6:45 pm and everything was ready. Victoria was standing downstairs, elegantly dresses with a long red dress, in her hair was placed a beautiful red flower, giving her a bit extravagance look. Brooke was dressing up at her room and after fifteen minutes she heard the bell rang again... and again. She knew her mother would kill her for not beeing there, welcoming the guests, but she wasn't ready yet. She looked in the mirror. Her dress was _clothes over bros_ style, long and black with a thiny shoulder-straps. Her hair was laid down on her shoulders, she was looking prettier than ever.

While walking down on the ladder, Brooke took the chance to look around the hall and see who was there. She immediately noticed Eleonor standing just next to Victoria, probably telling her who is who. She spotted Blair too. With Dean. And Chuck and Nate were surrounding them. The hall was full with many people she didn't know. Dean noticed Brooke and looked at her coming. Blair was talking lively with Nate and didn't see her boyfriend was distracted. He scanned Brooke and an innocent smile appeared on his face. She was the most beautiful girl he has ever met. And he wanted so badly to get to know her better. Brooke spotted he was looking at him, and their eyes met for a second. Brooke was willing to smile at him, but hopefully her mother grabbed her hair and pretended the silly thing she was about to do.

"Penelope what did i ask you today?! Why are you late!?"

"Mother, i was preparing... You said i have to look pretty!"

Victoria took a deep breath. "You always look pretty."

_What the hell was that? A normal mother-daughter moment in Davis family? What's going on Victoria? Is there something you want to tell us?_

"Thanks" – Brooke said a bit surpried by these words, but she was glad to hear it anyway.

Victoria walked to Eleonor again. Brooke looked around.

"You are beautiful" – painly familiar voice came from behind her.

"Thank you" – Brooke smiled to Dean standing in front of her – "Where is your girlfriend?"

Dean looked at her. He knew what she was doing. "You mean Blair?" he looked at her with the same devilish smile.

"What? How many girlfriends do you have?"

Dean laughed. "You are bitchy. I guess that's your way to hide your feelings to me..."

"You don't know anything about me. And i prefer it that way."

"Brooke" – he started – "I know it wasn't right... what we did... But i really can't be a stranger in your life. And i really want to get to know you."

Brooke looked into his eyes. She wanted to find out whether he was honest or not.

"I don't think this is good idea."

Brooke walked away. Dean was looking at her as she was leaving. His heart was beating fast, couldn't take out his eyes off her. Brooke was almost to the front door when he saw stranger talking to her.

"Brooke Davis?"

She didn't recognize who said that. She turned just to see a tall, blond man.

"Do I know you?" – she asked surprised.

"No, i am afraid you don't but i know you"

Brooke looked a bit scared at the boy but he only smiled – "From Gossip Girl"

"Oh yeah... Listen, whatever you've read it's not true..."

"I know." – the boy interrupted her – "I am actually trying to close that web site, but i will need help from someone involved in her stories."

Brooke looked a bit surprised at him, while he was showing her his document. She saw his name was Ian, and he was an inspector of internet privacy or whatever it was written.

"Can we talk somewhere.. in person?" – he asked and looked around the noisy hall. The music and everyone's talks were too loud. Brooke noticed Dean who was staring at them.

"Yeah of course. Let's go in my room."

They walked out through the ladder again. Brooke didn't know what made her do that. She wanted Dean to feel jealous.When they entered her room Brooke closed the door and isolated them from the noise downstairs.

"What can we do to close that web site? I would to anything, i am sick of all these crazy psychos fowolling me..."

Brooke's phone rang.

"I am sorry" – she excused and laughed. – "Someone has remembered to write to me... Hope it's not Gossip Girl."

Brooke slided her phone, just to see text message from Peyton Sawyer.

_Brooke, watch out from this guy._There was a picture. Brooke looked terrified. The boy on the picture was standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" – he asked her looking a bit suspicious at her cell phone.

"Yeah" – Brooke lied – "I will just go downstairs for a second..."

She walked fast to the door, almost running and tried to open it but the boy shut it.

"You go nowhere Brooke Davis."

Brooke looked petrified. Why was she so stupid to let someone she didn't know in her room, especially after Peyton warned her.

"You're Derek" – Brooke said almost without moving her lips. – "I will scream" she warned him.

"Try to." – he said and took a knife out of his pocket – "But i am afraid this will be the last thing you will do then."


	9. Chapter 9: Save My Soul

**CHAPTER NINE:**SAVE MY SOUL

"_Try to." – he said and took a knife out of his pocket – "But i am afraid this will be the last thing you do then."_

Brooke looked around the room mechanically, as if there was someone to tell her what to do. _'Don't panic Brooke' _she thought. She has to stay calm whatever happens and to find a logic solution. Her cell was in her hand. She wondered if she can dial a number without Derek noticing it. But who to call?! The only one who might help her... well she was a total bitch with him just ten minutes ago.

Derek who was looking at his knife get closer and put it to her neck. Brooke felt the sharp knife scratching a wound on her cheek while he was moving it on her face.

"See Brooke" – Derek said and brushed the blood from her face – "You must not move or you get hurt."

Dean's phone rang. He saw it was Brooke's cell and looked around. He thought she was somewhere near but when he couldn't see her he walked in the corridor and picked up.

"_You must not move or you get hurt."_

Dean realized Brooke wasn't alone and was in danger. He ran over her room and walked in, but there was noone there. He noticed something on the floor. He squated to the spot. Blood.

"BROOKE!" Dean yelled as loud as he could. _'Brooke is in danger'_ his mind was busily assimilating that. He didn't know what he was about to do, but he had to help her. He ran through the corridor checking out every single room.

"What are we doing here?"

Brooke asked scared when they entered the basement.

Derek didn't answer to her question but walked over her and placed the knife on her face again.

"You are pretty girl Brooke" Derek moved his tongue on her cheek, trying to kiss her.

"Get off me freak!" – she screamed and pushed him away.

In his fury, Derek slapped her. His hand was heavy, and with that slapping she fell on the floor. Derek fell over her and tried to take away her dress.

"No.. no .. NO!" – Brooke screamed out of pain after the psycho scratched her with the knife again – "HELP"

Derek put off his T-shirt, and spoke : "Don't move or you get hurt."

Brooke didn't listen to him which caused Derek to slap her again. Brooke kicked him in his 'pants zone' and he fell on his back groaning from pain. She ran out from the basement. Where was she going? Away. The corridor from the basement was leading to the second floor, but not connecting the hall with it. Better. The only thing she wanted was to meet her mother and the other guests. Then she saw him. He was running towards her.

Dean was running in the corridor. He already checked the rooms and they weren't there. Sense of relief. He saw her. She was running. Her dress was torn, he saw her face was bleeding.

They two ran to each other. Dean embraced her and wrapped his hands strongly around her. Brooke finally felt safe. He was there for her.

"I am sorry i called but i have noone else..." – she said very quickly, Dean noticed her voice was trembling.

"What happened Brooke?" – he asked and looked around – "Who was that man with you?"

"His name is Derek or Ian..." – Brooke couldn't remember his real name, everything was like a nightmare. – "He is a total freak and he tried to rape me and..."

"WHAT??!"

Dean yelled. If just a minute ago he was scared for her life, now he was mad. "Where is that son of a bitch.. I swear i will turn him apart..."

"Dean don't! Please just calm down, he didn't do anything ... he didn't do anything... DEAN!"

But Dean seemed not to listen to her. He was walking to the basement, Brooke was holding his hand trying to stop him.

"Please Dean do nothing!" She was crying but still pulling him to her.

Dean forced the door of the basement opened. He looked around, Brooke was still holding his hand.

Dean dropped her hand and ran around the room. There wasn't anyone there.

"Dean..."

"Where is he?" Dean was still looking around.

"I don't know" – Brooke said quietly. – "Please let's get out of here..."

Dean now focused on Brooke. He noticed she was very pale, and was still bleeding.

"Come on" – he said and cuddled her. She was thankfull for that because she found it difficult to walk. She laid her head on his shoulder, and when did that Dean closed his eyes just for a second. He used his elbows to open the door of her room, and carefully placed her on her bed. Brooke touched her cheek.

"I will bring hot water and some towels for that here" – Dean said and looked at her wound.

"No please don't leave me alone!" Brooke paranoically said.

"I will not leave you" – Dean calmed her. – "I will just go to your bathroom."

Brooke watched him going in there, and leaving after about a minute, carrying a towel and a bowl of water.

"Okay Brooke, it might bite" – he warned her as he placed the wet hot towel on her wound.

"Auch" – Brooke murmured. Dean was moving the towel slowly and gently over her wound. – "Thank you" – Brooke said quietly. – "You came for me. After i was so mean with you.."

Dean smiled at her. "It's okay Brooke"

Brooke laughed. "I think this is our phrase" – she said – "You always say _'it's okay Brooke' _when something isn't okay but i don't know why, when you say it i believe that it is okay."

Dean laughed at the complicated sentence she just said. "It's nice."

"What?" – Brooke asked him as she first thought he didn't get what she said.

"That we have something which is _ours_."

Brooke looked him and smiled. Dean moved closer to her on the bed, their lips were a milimetres from one another. Then Dean suddenly distanced.

"I have to find the freak that attacked you. He might hurt someone else."

"You mean someone else like Blair...or...?" Brooke looked around the empty room, which was now looking too scaring.

Dean focused on her. He didn't mean Blair. And Brooke knew it. The door opened and Chuck went in. His smile sharply changed when he saw Brooke bleeding with torned dress.

"What happened here?!" – he said loudly. His eyes moved over Dean .

"Chuck. There is someone in the house." – Dean started – "He attacked Brooke and tried to rape her..."

"WHAT?"

"We need to find him." – Dean said seriously.

"We? Dude, call the police." – Chuck said seriously just like Dean did.

"I doubt that guy is still in the house, if we wait for the police he will escape. Call the police, but meanwhile i will search in every little hole for him. I will call Blair and Nate, they will stay with you Brooke."

"I will come with you." – Chuck said after a stong internal fight. – "Just to watch your back."

In two minutes Blair and Nate ran into the room. After they were explained everything about what happened, Chuck and Dean left the room leaving the others there.

When they were alone Blair took the towel and cleaned Brooke's wound. Nate was walking around nervously.

"I will prepare your bath" – Blair said. – "It will make you relax."

Blair warmly smiled.

"Thank you" – Brooke smiled back to her. She's never seen Blair nicer.

Brooke walked in the bathroom and locked its door. When she was sure the window and everything was safe, she get rid of her torn dress and went in the bath full of bubbles. Blair was right. It was relaxing. She thought she has been there for hours but when she saw the watch she saw she's been there for just twenty minutes. She put on a dressing–gown and walked out just to see Dean and Chuck were there.

"We didn't find him" – Dean explained.

"But we looked everywhere... And he is not in the house anymore." – Chuck said. – "Brooke i think it's time you told the truth. Who are you, and who is he?"

Brooke looked around the fourth standing in front of her.

"You're right." – she whispered. – "You deserve to know that."


	10. Chapter 10: About You Now

**CHAPTER TEN:**ABOUT YOU NOW

"_You're right." – she whi__spered. – "You deserve to know that."_

Blair sat on the small sofa, Chuck and Nate surrounded her. Dean didn't move for a while but when Brooke went and sat on her bed, he sat next to her.

"When i lived in Tree Hill i used to be ..hm.. pretty famous there. I mean everyone knew who i was. But i changed, thanks to a boy... He changed me completely. I didn't believe it, but i wasn't the same anymore..."

Chuck looked at Blair.

"... but as it usually happens he broke my heart. He cheated on me with my best friend Peyton..."

"Peyton? What kind of name is that?!" – Blair laughed. Dean looked angrily at her, but Chuck chuckled. He knew she was defective.

"Yeah i know" – Brooke laughed too. – "Anyway... after that we distanced... But then he said he want us to be friends only. So at one period, things were simple – Peyton was my best friend again, Lucas was just a friend. At that time i met Felix. We were more like _friends with benefit_... At my school there was a project – time capsule. 50 years ago, the kids who studied in our school, had a video of them talking about their lifes. We watched it and made a great difference between the life then and the life today. So the idea was that each student make a personal video where he talks about his life. And i did something which i honestly regret about now... I made a striptease..." – Brooke blushed – "...it was just a joke, but someone released the time capsule earlier – the next year of its shooting. At that time i was dating Lucas again. The whole school watched my video and it was uploaded on the internet. This is how Derek learnt about me... He watched that video, and since i wasn't in Tree Hill he didn't find it difficult to find me... Gossip Girl..."

"Ugh" – Blair rolled her eyes – "They should really close this site..."

"But who is Derek?" – Nate said still a bit confused.

"Peyton's brother. Now actually he is not her brother but he pretended to be..."

"Didn't she check that? How come she believes someone is her brother?" – Dean said unbelievably.

"Obviously" – Brooke said – "I don't know what happened after that... I received a call from Peyton while we were in Blair's villa. And tonight after going in my room, i received a text message with picture of him. When i tried to escape he has probably noticed i was acting suspicious."

Dean stood up. He walked around nervously.

"Okay how could this boy possibly hang out on freedom?! He tried to rape two girls so far, i don't want to think about the period of his life before meeting you and your friend."

"Dean, do you think..." – Blair started and looked at her boyfriend – "Do you think he may come back and try to hurt Brooke?"

"He will not dare" – Brooke said. "But on the other hand is crazy..."

"Yeah" – Blair agreed – "You should ask your mother to hire you a bodyguard..."

"A bodyguard?" – Brooke laughed – "I think you watch too many movies. This boy isn't okay, and i feel sorry for him more than mad at him... "

"How can you feel sorry for someone who tired to rape you just like hour ago?!?" – Chuck said loudly.

"I think in a different way Chuck. See that boy... I don't think how many bad things he has done... No, i think how many bad things have happened to him, to become so desperately trying to hurt other people... I think they're not a few."

Chuck stared at Brooke. Dean chuckled, Blair didn't like that.

"Shall we go now Dean? It's late." – Blair said loudly.

"Yeah" – Dean said abscently. – "But you Brooke lock the door. And don't go anywhere alone."

Brooke looked at him. It sounded more like order.

"I will lock the door and will not go out alone." – Brooke repeated. – "Thank you for everything."

She smiled at all of them.

"Anytime" – Blair smiled and left the room, followed by Nate and Chuck.

Dean was about to leave, but Brooke prevented that by holding his hand.

"Wait."

Brooke kissed him on his cheek. – "Thank you Dean."

Dean smiled: _"It's okay Brooke."_

Brooke watched him leave her room and when that happened she quickly closed the door. The entire atmosphere changed when she was alone.

Silence. Tear drops. Fear. Brooke sat on her bed and wrapped hands around her legs. She was crying. Her body trembling in a slow and rythmic movement. She was sick of holding it all inside. But she has to be strong. First rule: Don't show what you really feel. And till now, Brooke had no problem following it. But that night changed everything. Someone tried to rape her. Someone did actually hurt her. But someone helped her. And someone was there for her. Someone told her it was okay.

Brooke took her cell phone from the floor.

"_Hey... Sorry I call. Just to tell you i am coming in Tree Hill tomorrow. Call me back when you hear that, okay?"_

"You are going in Tree Hill?" – Victoria walked in. – "Why?"

Brooke looked at her. She was waiting for her mother to see her daughter not beeing alright. Nothing happened.

"Yeah. I have to finish some things there." – Brooke said quietly.

"Daughter, why do you go back there? Why do you walk all the way back!"

"Mom, it's not about that. I will never stop thinking about Tree Hill and my life there. The only way to do that is to get myself back there, and face up my fears. To say goodbye in person to everything i had there."

Victoria smiled at her daughter. "I am proud of you. Just so you know."

When Brooke was left alone again, she quickly text messaged someone and was staring at her phone, expecting it to ring, informing she has received a text message. It happened a minute later and she smiled. She liked the answer to her question, and quickly wrote back: _Meet u in the morning. THANKS._

After 36 seconds she received the final messgage for the evening: _**It's okay Brooke.Meet u tomorrow.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Forgive me

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**FORGIVE ME

The morning was still dark, Brooke was awake and ready for the journey she had to do. The journey to her past. She was waiting for him to come. It was not just a jesture that she asked him to do that for her. She needed someone to remind her she has to come back in New York. And he was the right one to do that. They may have had some arguments in the past, but since he saved her the last night... Well she just changed her way of thinking.

Brooke heard a car outside and looked through the window. Black Impala was parked in front of the front door. She watched as Dean walked out from it. Brooke grabbed her bag, where she put some clothes and other accessories and went down. It was early, everyone was asleep. She noticed the clock in the hall pointing exactly at 6 o'clock.

"Hey" – Brooke greeted him as she closed the door and locked it. – "Thank you so much for doing that for me.. Are you sure there's no problem?"

Dean took the bag from her hand and put it in the trunk.

"No problem at all. I've always wanted to see that Tree Hill..." Dean lied. He had no idea Tree Hill was a town before Brooke appeared.

---------------

WELCOME TO TREE HILL

Brooke was imapatiently looking around the car's window. Everything was the same.

"Where to?" – Dean asked and looked around.

Brooke didn't answer at first because they were passing by _Tree Hill High_.

"Drive forward." – she said – "I will tell you."

Tree Hill was just the same. Brooke couldn't help but feel fear. It was scaring. She was right there, but probably noone would be glad to see her.

"STOP!" – Brooke suddenly screamed. Dean stopped immediately.

"What?!" – he asked her.

"Just stop here."

He parked the car near the sidewalks and they walked out. Dean noticed they were standing in front of a cafe which seemed to be closed. Brooke turned around. Why was Karen's cafe closed?

"What are we doing here?" – Dean asked and moved his eyes over Brooke. She was still staring at the building in front of them.

But before Brooke could answer a voice from behind them said loudly.

"Well, well... Brooke Davis, back in the city..."

Brooke quickly turned, so did Dean. He noticed a girl, who seemed to be pregnant talking to them

Brooke smiled widely.

"Haley!" She tried to hug her, but Haley ignored her with her hand.

"Did you really think you'll just arrive here after so long, and everything will be just the same?!" Haley asked sarcatically.

Brooke opened her mouth to say something, but she gave up from it. Dean felt the atmosphere was heated.

"Haley... I..." – Brooke tried again.

"You what Brooke?!" – Haley interrupted her. If Tree Hill was the same, Haley was definetely not. – "You thought you can leave at any time, you can live your glamorous life in New York, and you can come here from time to time just to have fun?! Is that what you thought?"

"Haley no! Why are you so mean? I didn't..."

"Do you know what Brooke... I don't even want to listen to you..."

Before Brooke could respond, Haley was gone.

Dean looked at her. Even though Brooke didn't show it, Dean was sure she was very miserable right now.

"Are you okay?" – he asked her.

"Yeah" – Brooke said quietly – "Sorry you had to listen to all that..."

"I am sorry you had to heard all that.. Must be hard..."

"Yeah... I see I really let down my friends..."

Dean gave her a look full of compassion. He could feel what she felt. He has felt it. He is feeling it at the moment.

"Do you know what" – Brooke started – "You don't have to accompany me all the time, you can go around the city if you want..."

"I will stay with you, if you don't mind."

"I don't. Just you'll have to hear such things all day long, since i am pretty sure everyone will yell at me." – Brooke tried to smile, but any smile couldn't appear on her face.

"_It's okay Brooke_. I will watch your back."

They kept walking to a house where Brooke stopped.

"Who lives here?" – Dean asked and looked at the house.

"Peyton"

"Your ex-best friend?"

"Yeah."

A tall blond girl walked out from the house. Her hair was curly, she was almost running, but just as Haley, didn't look happy to see her friend.

"Well, well, well" – the blonde spoke. "Am i dreaming? No i can't be..."

Brooke didn't expect Peyton to react like that. When they were talking on the phone she seemed happy to hear her voice.

"Peyton..."

"Brooke. Why are you here?!"

Brooke looked at Dean. What was she doing here? Honestly... she didn't know. But she didn't know what she was doing in New York too. Now she was at home, she hoped she will have a friendly talk with everyone and she will leave freely... But she was wrong.

"You have nothing to do here." – Peyton shouted. – "You left. And you have to leave now. You always screw things up! Finally, when me and Lucas are together you appear here as if nothing happened..."

"Peyton what the hell are you talking about?! I told you i don't care about Lucas anymore..."

"Yeah, you also told me you forgive me... Then i wondered... What exactly i did so that you forgive me?!"

"What you did? You kissed my boyfriend and you told me you're in love with him, you also asked me IF I LOVED HIM?"

"Is that why you left Brooke..." – Peyton said so quietly that Brooke had to focus to hear her. "You have no idea what i had to go through... And you... you left me here and went in New York to live your glamorous life..."

"Peyton, what's wrong with you and Haley?! When we talked ..."

"After we talked I just found out you were the same selfish bitch you've ever been."

"What the hell..."

"Doesn't matter. I have more important things to do than talking to you... whore"

"Hey watch it!" Dean involved in their conversation after Peyton insulted Brooke. His voice was loud and strong, unlike Brooke's who seemed to be lost.

"Dean, it's okay..." – Brooke started.

Peyton laughed sarcasticlly. "You'd better be careful around her" – she said angrily to Dean. "You have no idea who she really is"

Peyton gave both of them angry looks and went in her house.

"Okay I though it would be easier..." – Brooke said and took a deep breath.

"Why did she react like that?" – Dean asked – "Didn't you say it was her who warned you about the psycho"

"Yeah" – Brooke said thoughtfully. "It was her. But I have no idea what is going on."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Now what?"

"I am not sure. But Dean I am sorry" – she started. – "I am sorry for asking you to come, i will book a room somewhere here, you can go back in New York..."

"Hey, I told you I'll be here for you." – he said smiling – "And I don't mind spending some time here."

"Are you sure Blair will be okay with that?"

"I am sure I am okay with that."

------------

"TRIC" – Dean read as they were in front of a night club in Tree Hill.

"Yes" – Brooke nodded - "I suppose everyone will be here, I will have my last chance to talk to them."

"Peyton and Haley?"

"And Lucas and Nathan... I hope they will give me more support."

Dean nodded as they entered the club. "I will sat somewhere on the bar, find me when you are ready" Dean said. She smiled while they distanced. She spotted Peyton and Haley sitting on a table near the dance floor. Haley saw her and jogged Peyton. Brooke saw them both look at her.

"Brooke?"

"Nathan!" – she smiled widely, Nathan was smiling too.

"How have you been Brooke?"

The only one who asked her if she was okay. She knew Nathan wouldn't be mad on her. But before Brooke could reply, Haley ran to them grabbing Nathan away.

"What the hell are you doing?" – she yelled madly. "Do not talk to her."

Brooke looked confused as Nathan sent her a desperate look, apologizing with his eyes. She didn't know what she did that everyone hated her. Dean, who was watching everything used the chance Peyton was alone and went to her. She recognized him and grinned.

"Brooke's latest possession" – she said devishly.

"Why are you bitchy with your best friend?!"

"Because she is a bitch. I think you should know it, don't be blind." Peyton rummaged in her bag tooking out a tape. "Take that" she passed it to Dean. "Then you'll see I speak truth."

She left him stadning alone on the table, holding the tape. Brooke was coming to him and he quickly took it in his pocket.

"What was that?" – she asked winnowly.

"Nothing" – he lied. – "Success?"

"No" – Brooke said desperately. "I will try to talk to Lucas. He must be around."

Dean nodded and saw her disappear in the crowd for a second time. He took out the tape again and looked it carefully. What was it about Brooke that he had to know?

"Luke!" – she screamed after the blond man walking to the entrance of the club.

"Brooke?" – he turned surprised to see his ex girlfriend standing in front of him. – "What the hell...?"

"Listen just please don't freak out! Give me a chance to explain!" – Brooke said before he reacts like Haley and Peyton did. "Okay, I don't know why everyone hates me, but if it's because I left..."

"... without saying a word" – Lucas finished it. "But no, it's not about that."

"Then what?!"

"We found a sex tape. You and Nathan."

Brooke dropped her mouth opened. "Oh"

She glared at Lucas for a moment. "But how..."

"We were at a party at Nathan's when some people came across the tape. They thought it's porn, like it was. It was broadcasted in front of everyone..."

"What?!" – she yelled. "But why they hate me, it was soo long time ago! Nathan wasn't even with Haley, and he and Peyton had broken!"

"They know that" – Lucas confirmed. "I guess they're just hurt you never said that."

"Oh yes!" – Brooke shouted ironically. "I should have just mentioned it while we talk about Nathn. _Hey Haley you know me and your husband had sex? And we recorded it yay_!"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, that's all i know"

"Sorry Luke. Thanks for telling me that..." – she smiled at him. It was obvious he was on the edge of yelling at her too. She left him without a word, not telling him why. She concealed the real reason, but now she had to say something.

"Luke I am sorry for leaving you without saying anything. The thing was that I couldn't take that anymore. This relationship we had was hurting me, killing me inside. You know it too, it wasn't going well."

"But why didn't you tell me that before you left?!"

"Because Victoria insisted on me going immediately with her... And then I was scared to call you, any of you. After last night, I plucked up the courage to do it..."

"What happened last night?" he asked now noticing the wound on her face

Brooke quickly told him about Derek and what happened the previous night. After she ended her story Lucas seemed to be shocked and anxious as well.

"I will go. I hope that I will have one more chance with Peyton and Haley..."

"I will try talk to them." – Lucas nodded. "Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, you too"

She smiled and distanced leaving him stare at her.

Meanwhile, in the hotel room, Dean was standing in front of the TV, holding the tape Peyton gave him in his hand. It was only one meter which separated him from finding out Brooke's secret.


	12. Chapter 12: Truth, Bitter Truth

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**TRUTH, BITTER TRUTH

Someone was knocking angrily at her door, she stood up scared and ran to the kitched grabbing a knife, carefully moving to the front door, which somebody was trying to brake by knocking.

"Who is it?" – she yelled from inside. It's been less than an hour since she came back from Tric, after having cat fight with Brooke, passing her sex tape to the unfamiliar guy who seemed to like her.

"Dean"

"Who?" – she yelled again.

"The guy you gave the tape" – he said with a roll of his eyes.

Peyton carefully opened the door, and show her face to see if it was him. When she saw him she opened the door widely.

"Well, did you watch the tape already?" – she asked surprised and looked at her watch.

"No." – he said sharply.

"Why? Don't you want to find out more about the girl you hang out with?" – Peyton said sarcasticlly.

"No." – he said again. "I don't care what's on the tape, but what I know about her. I will tell you what I know."

Peyton propped on the opened door, looking bored at him.

"I know that she came to New York with broken heart, didn't let anyone come closer to her. I know she received phone calls that made her cry, that she never talked about that even though it was more than she could take. I know that LAST NIGHT she was attacked by this psycho guy Derek..."

"Wait what?" – Peyton's expression suddenly changed.

"... who almost raped her, and still the only thing she thought about, is you and Tree Hill. If you think she doesn't care about you, well you're wrong and so are your friends. You tried to betray her tonight by giving me that tape, even though you still care about her. She used to be your best friend. She swallowed the fact you had feelings for her boyfriend and forgave you. If you can't do the same thing for her, then coming in Tree Hill was worthless. You choose Peyton, you'll lose her on all conditions, you decide how she leaves. As a friend, or foe."

He dropped the tape on the ground, turned his back and quickly walked away from her, leaving her standing frozen on her place.

-------------------

"Hey, where were you?" – Brooke asked and stood up from the bed, she seemed to be in a slumber but quickly woke up when heard him entering the hotel room. "I got worried when I didn't see you n the club..."

"Yeah, sorry about that" – he said and took off his coat "I decided to walk around Tree Hill"

"In the night?"

He thought for a moment "Why not?"

She giggled. "Because it's better you do that in day light"

"It's fine in the night dark, too"

She laughed, so did Dean. It was one of these strange moments they had from time to time, when they didn't feel like enemies, neither lovers, but just friends. Yes, it was unusual, strange, but also great. She missed having a friend recently, and that's all she needed now.

The morning was still young, when someone knocked on the door of the small room, waking up Dean and Brooke. Brooke was sleeping in the large bed, while Dean took a nap on the couch.

"What the hell...?" – she angrily walked out of the bed and went forward to open the door.

Peyton smiled on the outer side of the room, unfamiliarly for Brooke, she didn't look mad anymore.

"Hey.." – Peyton greeted her. "Can we.. um, talk?"

Brooke thought for a second, she felt as if it was a dream, because it was extremely unusual to hear such words from someone, who was insulting her so much the previous day.

"Yeah, sure" – Brooke hesitated.

The two girls walked out from the room, and went in the lobby of the hotel. Brooke noticed Peyton was unsure about what she wants, so she helped her by starting first.

"Peyton I am sorry..."

"No Brooke..." – Peyton interrupted her. "I should have told you why I reacted like that. We found out about you and Nathan, and I know it was very long time ago" – she finished the sentence when Brooke opened her mouth to argue "But after everything you said about me and Lucas, and how I cheated on you... When I found out you had done the same to me..."

"But Peyton it's not the same! It's not the same at all! I loved Lucas, and you never loved Nathan! And when that happened between me and Nathan – you weren't with him. You two broke before that."

"Maybe you're right, but for me it's the same" – Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway Brooke, I wanted to tell you it's okay. And I am glad you came back home."

Brooke smiled widely. "Yeah, me too"

Peyton embraced her strongly as Brooke did the same. They were always friends, and the fact that their friendship still lasts, talks for itself. Despite all mistakes, their consiquences, they made it. Through all these years, through their broken hearts and the tears. Through the world. Friendship never ends.

--------------------------

She came back in the room with a smile and looked extremely pensive when Dean get her from her trance by asking her if everything was okay.

"More than that!" – Brooke said in excitement "We made it!"

"We being who?"

"Me and Peyton! I don't know why but she has changed her opinion and came to tell me she wants us to be friends again!"

With the same pensive look she sat on the couch next to Dean.

"And that's great" – she ended like a small child who just get its birthday present.

Dean chuckled. "Yes, it's great Brooke. Are you happy now?"

"I..." No. Why not? She was happy she made it with Peyton. But she had to go back to New York and she would leave everyone again.

"Brooke?"  
"I... yes" – she lied, but he didn't believe her. He knew she wasn't honest with her answer.

"What's wrong Brooke?"

"Nothing"

"You lie."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do. And you're gonna tell me the truth right here, right now."

"You want the truth? Well the truth is that this is my life! I don't care about New York, about Victoria or anything other but this. Tree Hill makes me happy, it's my home."

He looked confused at her. "Then you can stay here."

"I can't."

"Of course you can. If you want to. It's your life Brooke, you decide how to live it."

"No, Victoria does."

Dean gave up from arguing with her. And to be honest, he didn't want to convince her to stay in Tree Hill, for he will lose her for good. And he was so close to being with her. What she didn't know was he was there for her, and he wanted her only.

_**34 hours earlier.**_

"_Hey."_

"_Hey."_

"_Are you okay? Did this freak hurt you?"_

"_No, hopefully. But he was about to hurt Brooke."_

"_Thanks you were there."_

_She didn't sound happy neither thankfull, but more like annoyed and anxious._

"_Blair we need to talk." – Dean said and got closer to her. _

"_Yeah?" – she said cautiously._

"_I am sorry Blair. To tell you that... Blair, we've been together for a lonf time and..."_

"_Wait, are you breaking up with me?" – she said unbelievably. "What are you saying?"_

"_I am sorry Blair. It's pointless. You know this between us hasn't been love."_

"_That's not true!"_

"_It is. And you know it, it's just a whim Blair. We don't have to pretend anymore, it's unhealthy for both of us to stimulate this relationship."_

"_It's unhealty for you! But this relationship is everything I've got! You can't do this to me! You can't Dean Winchester!"_

"_I am sorry, Blair. Think about what I told you." He kissed her cheek and then left her standing alone in the bright room, with her dark thoughts. It was because of Brooke Davis. She was sure. And she was just about to pay the tax for stealing from Blair Waldorf. _

_Be careful, Miss Davis. What I just heard is that Dean and Blair broke up. You know what that means? Ending. Finish. Finito. It's over queen B., but don't worry, there's one more B, who can take your place. Ooops, my mistake, she already did that._

_**XoXo, Gossip Girl.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Game on, bitch

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: **GAME ON, BITCH!

"Do you plan to work the things out with this chick Haley or not?" – Dean asked her in the morning.

"I don't know... I hope Peyton will tell her a good word and she will talk to me..." – Brooke yelled from the bathroom.

"And then we leave?"

"Yes. Half of the battle is done. One left." – she giggled from inside.

Dean gulped down. He never thought that someone so close could be so far from him. There was this big door between them, and Dean was desperately trying to open it, but Brooke still didn't let him inside.

"We will leave today I promise." – she said, reading wrongly the thoughtfullness of his face.

He just nodded at her comment following her with his eyes as she went out of the bathroom.

"I will go out and try to find Haley" – she said and put on her jacket. "My baggage is ready so when I come back we'll be able to leave." She smiled at him.

Dean watched her leave just for a next time, with every close of the door behind her he felt this deep and strange feeling which makes him so vulnerable!

---------------------------------

_Hello dear Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever. Just an hour ago – spotted at Davis estate – Brooke and our dearest Dean Winchester coming back after their mysterious trip. Where were you? Why didn't you tell anyone? Why Dean broke up with Queen B? You may find it irrating but I have to repeat it one more time. Be careful dear Brooke. You're in a game you may not be able to play. Everything is allowed, and no rules at all. We're rooting for you, but the whole world rooting will not be enough to help you get over Blair__ Waldorf. _

_**XoXo, Gossip Girl.**_

--------------------------------

"Brooke?" – Victoria yelled from the hall.

Brooke walked down to meet her mother for a first time since she came back.

"What happened in Tree Hill?" – Victoria asked impatiently.

"Everything is on its place now" Brooke smiled and sat on the couch. "I made out with Peyton, Haley and everyone..." she said thoughtfully.

"This is great!" Victoria said fakely "Now you can do something for me, can't you? Me and Eleonor are going to Paris tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow?!!" Brooke shouted by surprise.

"... and we will spend at least week there. She will present her latest fashion line and I will accompany her. Meanwhile you'll be calm and quiet."

Brooke rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time her mother was telling her she was leaving. But just as usual was hurting just the same.

-----------------------------------

"When your mother and hers leave..." Chuck started. He and Blair were in a dark but cozy room, Blair was putting on her skirt. "...have you got a plan?"

"Of course I do." Blair chuckled. "Brooke Davis is gonna have a great party going in her life. I will do my best for that."

Her devilish smile and tough words scared Chuck. He knew Blair was dangerous, too dangerous for someone like Brooke. And she was ready to do anything to make her suffer, no matter if she had right to do it or not.

But Blair knew how to be cruel. Really very cruel. And Brooke was just to know that. What Blair planned to do was get Brooke out of her nerves. And she had a plan. The moment after Eleonor and Victoria left the town Blair already knew what to do. Surfing on the internet, she come up with the greatest, at least according to her, idea ever. She signed a few forums with the name of _Bbear_ leting now the users of LESBIAN-PARTIES-INC a huge party will be held in Davis estate. She meticulously wrote Brooke's adress adding her picture to the posts. But somehow the thought that hundrets of people will run into her house didn't satisfied her. There had to be more. FREE DRINKS she added. Okay it sounded okay now. Blair chuckled at the message she just posted. She would kill to see Brooke's expression when that happens. But if she goes she would be suspected in organizing it all. Of course this was just the beginning. And was nothing in Blair's calculations. But hey, a party always brings problems. Even if Blair find it just a funny beginning, it may turn into deathly ending. Well we'll see that.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was almost midnight Brooke was sitting on the sofa in the dark living room. She was watching Kudjo, she found it good thing to do but now had changed her mind. She was hiding behind a pillow every time something scarying happens. God, so this is why Victoria has forbidden Kudjo to be watched, and this is why Brooke was watching it right now. At the most terrifying moment, she heard just as terrifying noise from outside. There were screams and laughter, music was coming from somewhere. She quickly switched off the TV and ran to look through the window. She spotted a great crowd walking to her house. Girls and girls, old and young, carrying music players and laughing all around. Brooke first thought they were just passing by, but got really stressed when they started walking towards her front door. She quickly ran and opened before they knocked or pressed the bell.

"What the hell are you doing here?!?!" – she yelled at the huge crowd but was sure it was just the ten people in front of her who heard her question.

She was pushed away by the people who were rude enough not to ask a thing but went directly in. While passing by Brooke she could swear a few girls ran their fingers over her. She followed them inside scared for her position right now, staring at the incomers who were grabbing the alchochol from the cupboards and the music was volumed up. Everyone was dancing and screaming the only thing Brooke could do was run to her room. She opened the door with a crash just to see two girls make out in it.

"God you've just arrived! Get out!" – she screamed with a mixture of laughter and desperation in her voice.

"Why don't you better join us?" one of the girls suggested with a lazy tone.

"Why don't you get out of my room before I call the police!" – she yelled angrily.

The two girls seemed to overthink something but decided to leave after Brooke's latest words.

She grasped her cell phone from her bed. But who to call? There was no chance she call Dean, it would be quite pathetic. Blair? Actually Brooke doubt it Blair had something to do with that. Chuck or Nate? They both didn't seem to help her out with that. She sat on the bed and swallowed the truth – she had no friends there. Her phone rang making her jump.

"Yeah?" she picked up scared.

"So you throw a party and not even invite us?" a familiar voice said.

"Haley?"

"Yeah right! Come down, fashion girl we're right here!"

Brooke ran out of the room just as quickly as she entered walking down just to see Haley, Nathan and Lucas standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Heeeey" she yelled running towards them, embracing them strongly. "What are you doing here? Where's Peyton?" She asked and turned around to see her best friend.

"Weeell, you came to Tree Hill, but you didn't have really good time there, since we fight all the way..." Haley started and chuckled for it was her fault. "... so we decided to make a road trip! And here we are!" she said joyfully.

"And Peyton had to stay, her father is back." – Lucas nodded. "She wanted to come but we put her off. You know how much it means for her to be with her father..."

Brooke smiled and nodded too. She knew Peyton had these rare father/daughter moments and she loved them too much, Brooke knew that perfectly.

"When did you have time to throw a party?" – Nathan said and looked around. "And wow there're so many girls here!"

"Actually I haven't done this... These people just appeared at my door and walked in... I have no idea who told them there was a party at my place..." – Brooke said confused.

"Do you suspect anyone?" – Haley said loudly.

"Yeah actually" Brooke said sadly. "Do you know any efficient ways to get rid of hundrets of people?" she joked.

"Call 911" Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

Everyone laughed but he seemed to be far from laughing. "Wait, you can't! I will get the responsibility of that party!" – Brooke said "We can't call the police..."

"HEY!" – Lucas yelled taking the attention of the people nearby. "The police is coming that way! Let's get out of here!"

But before Brooke could laugh at the stupid idea od Lucas, the girls seemed to get panicked and run as if they're being chased by a ghost. In five minutes the house was a total mess but empty except for the four standing in the living room.

"Oh my God" – she whispered. "Seems like you've done it before huh?" she laughed causing Lucas to blush.

"No problems Brooke, I am happy I helped" Lucas said ironically. Brooke laughed and embraced him.

"Hopefully they left before they made bigger damage" Nathan said looking around the house.

"THIS IS THE STATE POLICE! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE"

Someone screamed from outside.

"Luke did you actually..."

"No"

Brooke ran to the door and opened it. Two policemen were standing outside, stretching their necks to see behind the girl who opened the door.

"We received alerts that you're disturbing the peace in the region."

"What? No..." Brooke said confused. "I am just with three friends and we're quiet." She explained.

The policemen looked behind her shoulder and saw there were three people there, and after all he didn't hear any loud music or something out of the order.

"Okay, just stay like that." He warned her.

"Umm Mr officer?" – Brooke said just before he left. "Could you tell me who called you?"

"Sorry Miss I don't think I can tell you, but I guess it's someone from the neighbourhood."

Brooke nodded and the policemen left.

"What happened?" Haley asked when she got back with them.

"I guess someone called the police..."

"So the one who made the party, has decided to make the most of it." Lucas concluded. "Who do you think you've done it?"

"I suspect Blair Waldorf did." She said "She is my neighbour, Dean's girlfriend."

"Do you have a computer?" – Lucas asked her and looked to Haley.

"Yeah, my laptop is in my room upstairs." Brooke said looking confused from Lucas to Haley "Why?"

"We will find out who did that. Be right back."

Lucas and Haley ran upstairs entering the room Brooke has ran out of time ago.

"So Nate" she started "You are going to be a father! I can't believe it..."

"Yeah... It's strange how our lives change, isn't it. Who would say you would live in New York surrounded by rich and mean kids, Haley would be pregnant, Peyton would be attacked by a fake brother..."

"You're right, life's funny... You never know where you'll be tomorrow..."

"Heeey! Will you two come over here!" Haley yelled.

Brooke and Nathan laughed but went upstairs. Rule number one – you never piss off a pregnant woman.

"What did you find... computer-guys" Brooke giggled.

"Here's the forum of LESBIAN-PARTIES-INC" – Lucas showed her the screen. "And here's the post which informs everyone you're making the party. By _Bbear_... The B may mean Blair as you suggested..."

"Or Bass..."

"Who is Bass?" Nathan asked her.

"Blair's buddy. He would do anything for her.." Brooke explained.

"It may be planned by both of them then." Nate suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on Brooke please!!!" Haley said childishly.

"What?" Brooke asked her friend surprised.

"Let's get even with those rich-asses."

Brooke laughed at Haley's comment. "Haley, how do you think this is gonna happen?"

"Brooke!" Haley said seriously. "I can't believe this is coming from your mouth! You'll just let these people get over you? No. Brooke Davis I know, will get over them."

Brooke looked at her friend. Haley made her realize how much she's changed for the time she is in New York.

"You're right." Brooke said proudly thinking how would she react on something like that if she was in Tree Hill. Need to go back in time? Hell yeah. Brooke looked at the three of them in front of her. "Game on."


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Countdown

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE FINAL COUNTDOWN

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN****: **THE FINAL COUNTDOWN

She was looking through the window straight to Waldrof's estate. It was huge. But Brooke could feel the cold waves it was sending. The thought Blair was there, laughing over her, only supposing what could have been last night and checking Gossip Girl on every two minutes was killing her. But Brooke took care of that. Lucas. He was a real genius, he managed to block the site for a day. He managed to block the most unbelievable site ever made.

"Brooke?" Haley came over her, embracing her with her left hand. "Did you have some sleep at all?"

"Not really... I've been thinking..." she said quietly.

"About what?"

"About our conversation last night... You know you were right. And so do I. But I don't know what to do... What can I do to someone like Blair?! She has everything! If she wants, she will destroy me!"

"No she won't. No one can destroy you, unless you let him to. You are Brooke Davis remember? Let me not have the same encouraging speech again please..." Haley laughed.

"Yeah" Brooke laughed at her comment. "We need plan."

"Well, we have. Come with me."

--

"Chuck! Finally, why are you so late, I said 8 o'clock!" Blair yelled at the boy who just went in.

"Chill out princess... I would have come earlier if I didn't have problems with Gossip Girl."

"What do you mean? What problems?" Blair asked surprised as Chuck took a nap on the sofa.

"The site is off."

"What?!" Blair screamed and ran to her laptop.

"Pointless" Chuck murmured. "The site is blocked."

"How could this possibly be true?" Blair said angrily and smashed her laptop.

"I have no idea." Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "Of course we will be unable to check what happened with out plan until its on again. Unless you go ask Brooke yourself."

"You crazy? She will immediately find out it was me to have done everything"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders again. "I can't do anything then."

--

"YOU ARE CRAZY!" Brooke yelled. "There's no way I do that!"

"What? Why? It's not you haven't done it before..." Nathan started.

"Nathan it was different, plus I did it just for fun... I can't do it on a public place..."

"It's not a public place but a _club_. And Blair and Chuck will be there. _Blair will be there_." Lucas emphasized. "Plus, you will only place her in your shadow. I mean, you will show her who you really are."

Brooke thought for a second. Haley got in the conversation, patting her shoulder.

"You think we would get you into trouble? We will be there for you. You only need to wear a _little dress_ and seduce this guy Chuck, then tell him something painful, showing Blair you can have anyone you want." Haley said. "It's not even mean."

Brooke looked at her. Not even mean?

"Okay" Haley quickly corrected herself. "It's not as mean as what they did to you last night."

"And it's sure they will be there." Lucas said.

"And I really want to see you in a _little dress" _Nathan chuckled as Haley tenderly slapped his shoulder.

Brooke chuckled too. After all it wasn't a big deal. Not the first time she would seduce someone just because she had kind of a benefit. But still she had a really bad feeling about that.

--

"BROOKE. You ready?" Haley yelled from the downstairs. She was clad in a long up to the knees dress, her husband was in more a sports style, wearing jeans and leather jacket. Luke was with trousers and a T-shirt.

"Not really... Haley this dress is too small!"

All the three laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Brooke screamed from upstairs. "It's not funny."

"Just get your ass down here.. It's small, yes, but you will not have to wear it whole night right? Just two hours and we'll be back" Haley encouraged her.

Brooke was barely walking on the stairs, for she couldn't really breathe. But Lucas and Nathan staggered which was a sure sign she was looking HOT.

"Okay we go or what?" she said seeing the boys staring at her.

"Right" Haley said laughing.

--

The bar was called _Victor Victorla. _As Brooke entered the bar all looks were caught. She dealt with the others not to go inside together, but they went directly to the bar. Brooke looked around. She was pleased to see Chuck sitting on a sofa, drinking martini. Alone. He spotted her and mechanically stood up to have a better look of her. She went to him and let out a devilish moan. "May I sit here?"

Chuck felt unable to speak but just nodded. Brooke carefully sat on the sofa and he followed her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when gained back his voice.

"I heard this place rocks. " she said with a grin.

"This place is mine actually" Chuck said proudly.

Brooke chuckled. Here it is, he was already boasting. Step one confirmed.

"Woow" she said fakely. "You have a style Bass"

Chuck seemed to like what she said because he smiled to her.

"You look well" he finally said.

"Thank you" she winked. "But do you want one secret"

She said and got closer to him, placing her hand on his leg, which made him vibrate. She was on a santimeter from his lips when whispered.

"I can't wait to get rid of this dress." She whispered in his ear, biting it tenderly.

Okay now he was all hers. She didn't realize when it all happened but Chuck grabbed her and kissed her pationately. She lied on the sofa for she felt his body pressing against hers. She tried to excape from his strong embrace. "Something was wrong, something was wrong" her heart was telling her. When she finally managed to move away she realized Blair was looking at them. Brooke saw the pain in her eyes, she had what she _wanted_. But now... Why was Blair that hurt? Brooke expected to see just the reflection of the betrayal but she saw much more. She saw a broken heart. She felt it so many times with Lucas... Oh My God Blair was in love with Chuck!

Chuck who also saw Blair watching them, quickly ran towards her but she escaped from the club. Brooke stood where she was. They were out now. Why didn't she feel the victory? But she felt as a total whore. She couldn't see Haley, Nathan or Lucas. She didn't see anyone but him. He was looking at her with a mixture of anger and surprise. He shooked his hand and turned to the exit.

"DEAN!" Brooke yelled and ran after him. "Wait Dean!"

She followed him until they were out in the small parking lot in front of the club.

"Dean wait for a second please!" she said brathless.

"Why? I saw enough." He was cold.

"No you don't know anything! I must tell you why I did it..."

"I DON'T WANNA KNOW." He screamed. She's never seen him like that. "I thought you were different, guess I was wrong.. "

"Just let me..."

"God Brooke, please leave me alone! I really don't want to talk to you right now, for I will say something I will regret about later..."

He turned his back and left. She moved to the edge of the street. There was a river flowing, the noises coming from it were noisier than her tears and hard breathing. The night the old Brooke appeared again, was the night the old and the new both died. She caught her chest, she couldn't breathe. Placed her hand on the bench on the edge of the sidewalks, she couldn't take a breath. She tried to unzip her dress, but her hands were shaking cold and she couldn't force them to move in a certain direction. She staggered and lost the touch with the bench that was only supporting her. A terrible noise from falling in the water was heard. And then there was only darkness...


	15. Chapter 15: Rebirthing

**CHAPTER FIVETEEN: **REBIRTHING

She felt the cold water slaying her breasts, filling it with cold liquid instead of oxygen. She was falling straight to the bottom, couldn't move or swim, it was over. For the first time in her life she felt she couldn't do anything but give up. And then it happened. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes. It was over.

_Hello dear Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here, and I've got shocking news. Unreal as it seems, Brooke Davis disappeared from a party in a hurry to catch up with Dean Winchester. Not long before that, it was Chuck Bass who rushed out after Blair. What the hell is going on guys..? But of course the story doesn't end like that. We have picture material which speaks for itself. Is that Brooke Davis? And is the one she kisses Chuck Bass? I am already confused... Why Blair and Dean did run from the club as if they were running from a fire? And Chuck and Brooke running after them as fast as a coyote..._

_**ER**__: News from the latest minutes. __Carmen782__ just send us this picture. Looks like Brooke feels a little bit dizzy standing on the edge of the road. OMG. Does she fall in the water? We're preoccupied with messages from Carmen, who saw B-Davis fall in the water! Carmen has run to ask for help but then no one could find her. The police got to take care of that. Did she get out from the water, or the water got her? One thing is for sure, I will keep my fingers crossed for her tonight and will inform you if something new comes up...__ Keep breathing Brooke, where the hell did you go?!_

_**Xoxo, Gossip Girl. **_

The moment she opened her eyes was the moment she felt as if a spear slayed her head. The light coming from a light near by the bed she was lying. Had no idea where she was. She felt the coldness through the warm blankets she was covered with. It was in two minutes that a tall dark haired boy came to her.

"Hey you okay?" he asked her carefully.

"Where am I?" she asked confused to the unfamiliar boy standing next to her.

"You're in Da Vinci hotel. I am new in New York and I rented a room... I saw you falling in the river and took you out... Then brought you here... The hotel doctor checked you; you're just a bit freeze. You'll be okay." The boy smiled warmly.

"You took me out of the water?" she said thankfully "Thank you..."

He smiled making her feel comfortable. "Honestly it was on the boundary. I tried to push out the water out of you. You were drowning."

She nodded examining the boy. Even though she brain was still a bit frozen she couldn't have but notice he is cute.

"So you are new in here?" she asked.

"Yeah I am just looking for my brother... You may know him..."

"Um actually I am kind of new too" she chuckled "The people I know here could be easily enumerate with a fingers..."

He laughed. "I am Sam" he introduced himself.

"Brooke" she smiled.



"I know. I kind of... read the Gossip Girl."

Brooke laughed. "Jesus... Anything new?"

"They've found out about you falling in the river. Amazing how it works huh? Nothing could be hidden."

"God my friends should be really anxious!" she yelled and almost jumped from the bed.

"Wow wow" Sam said cutting her down. "You stay here! The doctor said it's not advisable you to get from the bed... I can call them. Come on give me a number."

--

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Haley yelled to the policeman standing on the edge from where Brooke fell.

"Please Madame; we're still looking for her in the water."

"You need more men!" Nathan yelled too. "If the flow has taken her she would be at the other end of the city!"

"Please people, move out." The policeman warned the three who kept asking him questions.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Fourth, familiar voice said behind them, said. Lucas, Haley and Nathan recognized the man standing in front of them, and as it seemed he recognized them too.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"We came to visit Brooke..." Haley started but Dean cut her off.

"She must be in the club. I saw her about an hour ago..."

"Dean..." Haley started again.

"But you go without me I really don't want to see her right now, we had a big fight right here..." he noticed the policemen on the place. "I am just passing by" he said looking confused at the policeman who was focused on the river.

"Dean" Haley started again. "Brooke..."

Dean now seemed really much focused on the speaking one.

"... she is thought... to have fallen in the river..." Haley said nervously and tears fell from her face on the thought what may have happened.

"What?" Dean said seriously running towards the edge of road looking at the water. "But... why haven't you found her yet!!" he now yelled at the policeman who just rolled his eyes and didn't answer him.

A ring from Lucas's phone disturbed the tensioned situation between them. UNKNOWN NUMBER. Who that might be?

"Yes?" he answered distantly. "Yes it's him... Oh my God, where? ……..We're on our way!"

"What the..." Nathan was confused at the strange conversation Luke had.

"Brooke is in Da Vinci hotel! Where the hell is that?!" Lucas yelled angrily on the other as if it was their fault he didn't know it.

"Two blocks away" Dean ran to his car "Come on, get in."

'Wait!' the policemen yelled after them. "You found your friend?"

Nobody really answered him, not counting Haley sending an angry look. He didn't show much of professionalism after all.

--



"Sam?"

"Dean?"

"Brooke!"

As Haley, Lucas and Nathan ran to their friend, the two other boys in the room kept staring at each other.

"You are okay! Thank God…" Lucas said brushing nervously his own hair.

"Brooke you have no idea how sorry we are…" Haley started with a deep breath. "It's my entire fault if I haven't made you do it all…."

"Haley it's okay" Brooke smiled warmly comforting her friends. "I am okay."

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked Sam who was looking parentally at Brooke and her friends.

"I came to see you." Sam started. "It's quite a destiny huh?"

"I would rather call it _bad luck_" Dean said cold as hell moving towards Brooke now. "We should get you to hospital."

"The doctor was already here. He said she is okay" Sam said again getting in the conversation.

"… there you will get better diagnose. It might be something serious."

"I feel perfect… Can I just go back home now?" Brooke said innocently. "Pleaase…"

"Let's go" Nathan said trying to embrace her and pick her up, but Dean was faster and did it first.

Nathan, Lucas and Haley went in front of them, as passing Haley smiled to the boy called Sam and silently expressed her thankfulness. On the other hand Dean just had a look on the boy but didn't say a word.

"Thank you Sam" Brooke said while passing by. "I left you my phone number, you should call me."

Sam smiled fakely meeting Dean's eyes for a second. Then the door was closed and he was left alone. He got to the table and grabbed the paper Brooke wrote her number on. Then smiled and put it in his jacket.

--

Dean parked in front of Davis' estate. Haley and Nathan were already inside when Lucas saw Brooke giving him a signal to leave her alone with Dean. He just nodded secretly and left.

"Dean…" she started again but waited for a while if he was about to cut her off again. He didn't do it though. "You have no idea how sorry I am for …tonight…" she expected him to say something but he was still silent. "My stupid plan to get even with Blair just got me troubles… I didn't plan to do what I did… I didn't plan you to see it. When I fell in the river tonight, embraced by the dark, cold water I never thought I will see you again, I thought it will just end up like that, you will never forgive me. And I promised myself that if I could just swim away, if I could just find a way… any way to get back to life again, I would find you and talk to you. I would tell you how sorry I am, how stupid I feel right now" she chuckled. "… and how I really want this between us to work…" she looked at him for a moment just to see if she could continue. Dean looked thoughtfully and sincerely. "And then when you came at this hotel with my friends…. Since we have had this fight, since you've seen what I did… I felt I wasn't alone."

"You'll never be alone." Dean said finally. He touched her face with his hands. "When darkness comes you know, I'm never far…"

This was perfect. The whole _moment thing. _The way she spoke like never before, inspired by an inner power stronger than her, the way he was looking at her, like no man have ever seen a woman- 

with a mixture of admiration and wild passion, divided by the wish to protect her, to be always there for her and the wish to have her right now.

--

She went in the house about an hour after her friends did. She was smiling, one might call this stupid, but she didn't care. She propped on the door thinking of the perfect spending of that one hour. They kissed, talked, she found out about Dean, he had a brother and his mother died when he was little boy. Brooke, on the other hand, confessed she never had parents to take care of her. She was so infatuated with him.

The knock on the door woke her from her perfect dream. The first thing she thought was it was Dean. But a huge surprise went on her face when she opened the door and saw the standing in front of her.

"You?"


	16. Chapter 16: Nothing Compares to You

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:** NOTHING COMPARES TO YOU

_The knock on the door woke her from her perfect dream. The first thing she thought was it was Dean. But a huge surprise went on her face when she opened the door and saw the standing in front of her. _

"_You?"_

Brooke took a few moments to realize what was going on. No, not a joke – Chuck Bass was standing in front of her with a smile she didn't expect to see.

"Chuck what are you doing here?" she asked stunned the boy.

"May I come in?" he asked politely but Brooke answered immediately.

"No you can't."

Chuck just chuckled and went in, passing by her. "I want to talk to you. About what happened…"

"If you are going to blame it on me…."

"I am not.."

"……… you should know it's more of your fault than mine. If you really loved Blair or cared about her…."

"But I don't blam……"

"…….. you would never do this. Because you jumped on me, I didn't plan to go that far…."

"BROOKE I DON'T BLAME YOU."

She finally shut up. Her excitement got over her anger. "Why?"

"I knew Blair was watching." He confessed. "I did everything on purpose. I planned it. Me and Blair – we had a thing going on between us…"

"You planned to brake her heart?" She may not be in good relationship with Blair, but hell she doesn't wish to anyone to have her/his heartbroken.

"No, I planned to see if she had a heart." He said in a calm manner. "Surprisingly she has… Or she had. She doesn't want to see me Brooke."

"Really?! Why's that?" Brooke said sarcastically.

"I need your help."

Brooke couldn't help but let out tin laughter. "You want ME to help… you?"

"Yes" his serioussness surprised her. "You may not see it but you and Blair are so much alike."

Roll. On. The. Floor. Laughing. That was what Brooke was doing right now.

'Don't take this harsh or anything, but me and Blair are so not the same. She is cruel and would do anything to get what she wants…'

'Coz you wouldn't do that? You showed it tonight – you two are the same. And I am pretty sure Blair is really misfortunate right now for she doesn't have anyone to talk to.'

Brooke rolled her eyes. Was he right? One thing was for sure – want it or not, sooner or later she will have to talk to Blair.

'What do you want me to do?'

'Talk to her… Tell her I am sorry…'

'You think she will want to talk to me _instead of you_? That she will listen to me _instead of you_?'

'I will owe you.' Chuck said dramatically as if this was going to change everything.

Brooke chuckled. 'See I will try to talk to her... But not now. The time will heal it. Then we talk.'

He just nodded at her comment. Then left the room looking at her for a second before he left.

--

'Okay so what was the first thing you thought of me when we met?' Brooke asked with a giggle and napped on the grass.

They seemed to be sitting in a green-grass park, but it was just an illusion because they were in Davis estate, in the garden of the house.

'Let me think' Dean said and closed his eyes as if he couldn't remember, which just caused Brooke to hit him.

'Okay okay' he said with a laughter 'When I first saw you I thought you were beautiful.'

'Oh' Brooke said ironically. 'This was the best you came up with? Couldn't have said I was looking like a fallen angel or like a vision? Like a flower from Venus or...'

Dean laughed loudly. 'Okay, next try. When I first met you, I thought you were loooking like a creature too beautiful to belong to this world...'

'That was nice' Brooke said quietly. 'Nice try... Of course we will have to work on that.'

'Yeah I know, I will practice at home. Now tell me...' he said devilishly 'Why didn't you show me you liked me at the very beginning?'

Brooke nodded. 'Why do you think I didn't?'

'Because... you were cold... And the more I wanted to get to you, the more you were running from me.'

'But you got me'

'But I thought I wouldn't... You never gave me a sign.'

'**Sometimes people put walls not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to tear them down.'**

Dean looked at the girl who seemed to be much over her age by the way of speaking. He knew there was something about her, something he never saw in Blair or any other girl. He could easily fall in love with her.

'What?' Brooke asked seeing him staying quiet. 'What did I say?'

'Nothing. I mean... I am just glad I got you.'

'Not yet' Brooke smirked. 'Need more practice on compliments'

'Come here' Dean said causing her to shut up when their lips sealed together.

--

'Miss Waldorf, Miss Davis is here to see you.' The maid informed Blair.

'Don't let her come in...' Blair started but was too late for Brooke propped up behind the maid's shoulder.

'What the hell you want from me?' Blair said with a contempt in her voice.

'I will have to talk to you' Brooke said seeing the maid was leaving them alone. 'About that night you saw...'

'You and Chuck? I saw enought. Also I don't want to listen to your explanations, I don't even care. You and Chuck can do whatever you like...'

'I know about you and Chuck. And I know you do care about him...'

'You don't know me...'



'I know what I saw. In your eyes. The whole your life teared down. I've seen this in my eyes too.'

'What? You're gonna make one of this chick flick speeches and we will be best friends who never play tricks on each other...'

'I just want to tell you that I have nothing for Chuck. And I would never have kissed him if you didn't ploy that party on me.'

Blair looked at Brooke and realized it was about that.

'But...' Brooke continued. '... I think Chuck has a thing for you. And you shouldn't give up from him.'

'Why? He obviously gave up from me... Why did he kiss you otherwise?'

'To see if you love him. To see something you wouldn't tell him.'

'Seems like you've got an experience with that stuff.'Blair said but now her voice sounded softer.

'Listen.. Here is a story...' Brooke said and sat on the sofa next to her. 'A girl loved a boy. It was love caused just by a look... But the girl never had the boy. At first – because she never made the first step. And he was always with another girl. But eventually she confessed her feelings to her and he responded back to her.'

'What's the lesson?' Blair asked her.

'The lesson is that they would have been together from the beginning if she had said something.'

Blair nodded as Brooke stood up and was about to leave.

'The girl from the story' Blair asked unsure. 'Is that you?'

'No' Brooke said calmly.

'I don't understand...' Blair started again. 'Why did you tell it then? Who is the girl'

'My best friend Peyton.' Brooke said to Blair who just nodded. 'And my boyfriend Lucas.'

Blair's undersanding nod froze as she looked at Brooke.

'People that are meant to be together always find their way at the end.'

Brooke said and left Blair staring at the place she was standing like a minute ago.

'Not a joke huh?' she said to herself when on her own grabbing her cell from the bed.

'DIALING CHUCK.'

--

_Hello dear Upper East Siders._

_Gossip Girl here. Not a long ago Brooke Davis was rescued by unknown citizen. Yes, you've read it right... Unknown. I still haven't figured out who that mystic saviour is but I am working on that... No sooner will I find than I will let you know._

_Now news from the latest hour. Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass – you may not be surprised to hear these two names together but what I've prepared for you is more than you might expect. I am proud to announce that the newest Upper East couple has just been formed. And it's not everything...__There's much more, but I will not give it to you all together._

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Xoxo Gossip Girl**_

Laptop was thrown away after reading that article. The man stood up and walked in a panic around the room. His hands were moving fast through his hair as his eyes were red.

'Rescued!' he yelled to the wall and hit it with his fist. 'It's not over until I say it is'



He ran to the laptop he just threw and opened a picture of a girl. He nodded his head. It was like by watching the picture he was feeling relaxed and chilled out.

'Brooke Penelope Davis.'


	17. Chapter 17: XOXO, GOSSIP GIRL

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: **XOXO, GOSSIP GIRL**

Hey people!

You may be wondering where have I been lately? The truth is, that I was sniggering behind just to find something dirty, something wrong, just something happening in our favourits'lives… But no. So here's the most interesting I learned:

**B&Ch**having lunch at a sushi bar. **B** goes on a shopping afterwards, **Ch** to his father's company.

**Br&D**are running in a park. Or I think **D** is running after **Br** who is carrying a camera? What did you guys do and what does **Br** holds in her hands? Dear **Br**, if you're looking for a job, I'd love to help you – you can do great things with a camera, know that?

Speaking of cameras, here's a picture I just received from **eln21, **the picture is from France where eln21 works and lives. And it's no one else than Victoria Davis and Eleanor Waldorf, who seem to share a great time. Hey ladies, forgot something? Like two daughters in New York? Not that they seem to need you, but I guess if you two are here to mess in their lives I will have some drama to write about. 

YOUR COMMENTS:

Dear GG,

I work in a cocktail bar in France, and lately I served meals to Victoria D. and Eleanor W. . They were accompanied by two really, really handsome Frenchmen. Do you think they will ever get back to NY or will force Br&B to go in France with them?

Liesa121

**Dear Liesa121,**

**I hope not! My French really sucks and I find it impossible to follow my dearest queens in France. But who knows where life takes you? As for the two pretties with V&E, they may be the new Br&B boyfriends. Lmao, that sounds like a surprise… From a secure source I know, Victoria and Eleanor share the same interest – finding the perfect rich foreign millionaire for their daughters. I wonder what will happen next? As my favorite quote says: Time will show.**

**GG ******

Dear GG,

I think Brooke and Dean have made a sex tape? What do you think, will they put in on the net?

Guest

**Dear Guest,**

**I beg you – read all I've written about Brooke Davis (and it's a lot) and then speak bullshit. Do you think she would agree on something like that? No matter how sexy Dean is (and he is much) she would never do that.**

**GG******

Hey GG!

How you've been lately? I just saw D&Ch having a really confidential conversation on a separate table in Starbucks. Yes, Starbucks. This doesn't sound good right? Or at least, do you think something wrong have happened. If I follow carefully, this is their first meeting after D&B started dating and B confessed her feeling to Chuck? The two of them were really serious, I was afraid they will start a fight, but they were having just civilized conversation.

Lorellay1

**Lorellay1,**

**Hmmm this is really interesting. Sounds like these two have planned something. You're right – that's their first meeting since they've got new girlfriends. I only hope they will plan things well – I die to see Br&B together as friends. Sounds like a dangerous bomb to me, but interesting at the same time – these two will save the world one day.**

**GG ******

**XOXO,**

**GOSSIP GIRL**

  


	18. Chapter 18: LIES,SECRETS & LIES

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: **LIES,SECRETS & LIES**

"What the hell is going on here? Who are you?"

The policeman yelled at the girl who was sitting on the chair in front of his desk. The girl was attractive, her long hair was carefully put aside behind her ears, her red lips were converted into a smile.

"I am here to tell you what you're into Mr Officer."Blair Waldorf said with the most serious tone her body could produce.

"And what I am into Miss?"the police officer said mockingly at the girl. Who she thought she was? Her expensive clothes and arrogant behaviour couldn't scare him. He has seen girls like her many times. Or at least he thought he has.

"Three hours ago you said goodbye to your career. And I am here to help you out. We can still correct the mistake."

"What the hell are you talking about girl?" He was on age, had a family, three kids. Blair seemed to have pushed the right button.

"I am talking about the fact, you've arrested two innocent men three hours ago. Dean Winchester and Chuck Bass. Does it sound familiar to you?"

Blair looked at him with unhidden excitement. The expression of the man changed drastically.

"Innocent? Sorry Miss but the ones you're talking about are anything but innocent. They were giving 1000 to a barman in Tijuana? Doesn't it sound like they are innocent?"

Blair kept looking at him the same way she did before. She didn't care what he said, she had to take his time.

"So it is forbidden to give money to your friends on public places? It was a loan."

"No it wasn't. They were buying drugs."

Blair's expression changed a bit, but she saved her temper. "How could they know the man was having drugs with him? He asked them for a loan and since they are friends, they agreed."

"They agreed to drive all the way from New York to Tijuana to give 1000 personally? Didn't know Bass family cared about 1000!"

"So you've heard of Bass family."

"Who hasn't heard of them?! Listen girl, don't waste my time..."

"I don't think they will be happy to have their son arrested. You make your own problems."

"I follow the law. He break it, so he is in jail, his case will be looked in the court in the next few days. We have evidence. "

Blair's cell rang ones and she looked it. A devilish smile appeared on her face and she said arrogantly:

"No you don't."

"Yes we have" the man seemed to lose his nerves. "We have the drugs found in the barman."

"No you don't."Blair said again and stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I have to call Mr Bass. He will be interested to know his son is under arrest for no reason..."

"Stupid girl, I already told you..."

"Sir!"another police officer broke into the room "Sir, the evidence we found in that barman is gone! We found Enriques, lying on the floor. He doesn't remember who has taken it, says the thief hit him on his head..."

"You!" the angry policeman yelled at Blair with his finger pointing at her. "You've taken it!"

"How can I have done it since I was here with you?!"Blair said with the most innocent tone.

"I am sure you have something to do with it. "

"Well, prove it."Blair made her way to the door and smiled devilishly. Then she left the room leaving the two officers staring at her.

"Sir, don't want to be annoying but do you think... Mr Bass would send all of us in prison if he understands we have arrested his son... with no proof..."the late-incomer said with a fear in his voice. Everyone knew who Bass family was. And everyone knew what they were ready to do.

"Shut up and leave"

Blair left the station, carefully looking behind her to see if there was someone chasing her. When she made sure no one was after her, she changed the direction and went into a motel on the next street. The room she entered was on the second floor, its windows were with a view to the street. Blair entered the room and saw what she expected to see.

"Did you take it?" She asked the other one in the room.

"How do you think?"Brooke Davis said with a smile and passed Blair small bag with white powder in it. "Let's put it in the toilet for each case, and throw some water over it."

"No evidence. We should totally rob a bank."

"I took Chuck and Dean's cases... for each case."Brooke shrugged her shoulders as if she said she took candies from the police station.

"Interesting."Blair said with a smile. "Wonder what's written in there..."

**12 HOURS EARLIER**

"Do you have any idea where you are going?"Brooke said putting Dean's clothes into a bag.

"Hmm... Tijuana?" he said unsurely since he had just told her that.

"Yes, Tijuana! Haven't you heard about it? The city of vice and crime!"

"Babe, that's Vegas."Dean laughed. He knew Brooke was fierce for he had to go on a trip with Chuck Bass, but he had to do it. He promised that long time ago, he had to do it. But no matter how much he wanted to share the real aim for the trip to Brooke, he couldn't.

"So you're going to stay there just a day or two?"

"Yeah. Just to pick some documents for his father."Dean lied. It was killing him.

"Call me when you get there." she kissed him tenderly leaving her on his mind till the rest of the day. When he went in a bar in Tijuana with Chuck, he finally managed to forget about her and focus on what he had to do.

Chuck was looking sure and brave, but Dean wasn't. He had the feeling something would go wrong. And so it did.

"I think it's the blond one behind the bar." Chuck said to Dean as he looked at the barman.

"Sure?"Dean asked again.

"Totally. You have the money with you?"

"Of course, let's do it and get out of here."

"No worries. Chill out. "

"Sorry" Dean said seriously. "I don't buy drugs for 1000 every day"

"Shhh!"Chuck sissed and looked around to make sure no one have heard him. "Be careful, don't want to get arrested huh?"

"Alright, alright I am going to buy it. Join me?"

The two boys went to the bar, and caught the attention of the blond barman. He expected to see them. He knew they would come.

"What can I get you? "

"Whatever you have."Chuck said carefully. This was the strange sentence he had to say to inform the barman he was the client.

"Meet me after half an hour. Outside." the barman said quietly and moved to the other clients on the bar.

Chuck and Dean went outside immediately to wait for the barman.

"Tell me again why are we buying drugs?"Dean said and propped up to the wall.

"Dean, I told you..."

"And I got it Chuck, just tell me – why the hell in Tijuana?!"

"Because the man is secure... I've used his help before, nothing will happen..."

The barman came exactly after half an hour.

"Got the money?"he asked immediately.

"Got the stock?"

The barman took the small bag out of his pocket as the Dean took the money.

"STOP. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST." four policemen surrounded them with guns pointed. The barman tried to run away but they caught him... Also get the drugs and 1000. It was over.

"Damn it"Chuck murmured when observing what just happened.

"Up to here with your idea it would be alright." Dean said knowing what would happen. The reason he didn't like the idea was because... Chuck – his father will make the right thing and get his son out of here, but Dean... he has secrets he doesn't want to reveal. Not now.

"What are we going to do now genius?"Dean asked Chuck while was lying on the stone set for bed in the cold jail. "Call your father – he will help us here."

Chuck took a deep breath. "I can't do that. There's something you need to know."

The story seemed to get darker every time Chuck was saying that.

"The drugs... My father doesn't know. They are not for him..."

"You mean they are for you?!"

"Not exactly... I will call Blair."

Dean didn't expect that coming. But Chuck had the point – if his father really didn't know what his son was doing – he would pay the police just to keep them in jail – while he learns his lesson.

And so it started – Chuck called Blair, telling her what happened – basically, skipping some things which he found unimportant, such as why he was buying drugs, telling her his father must not find out and she needs to get them out of here.

Blair, on other hand, called Brooke Davis; since Dean was arrested as well she had to know. They planned it all – Brooke had to flirt with the policeman who was keeping safe the evidence while Blair distracts the officer. Sounds like a team to me?

**PRESENT TIME**

"Is there something interesting? "Blair said to Brooke who was still holding the two cases.

"I don't know. I haven't read them"

"Then do it! Let's see their dirty little secrets...!"

"I don't know... I mean if Dean finds out..."

"You just saved his ass, he owes you. Come on Brooke open it!"

The text on the first page was shocking. She always knew he was hiding things – but never persuaded him to tell her everything, everyone had the right to keep his life secret. But how could he not tell her that especially after...

"Brooke? You're okay?"

"Did you know..."Brooke started and coughed to get her voice back. "Did you know Dean has a brother?"

"What?! No..."Blair said surprised and grabbed the case from Brooke's hands. "He has never talked of him... Sam Winchester... Haven't heard him..."

"But I have." Brooke stood up. "Even more. I have met him."


	19. Chapter 19: TRUST ME, I KNOW YOU

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**TRUST ME, I KNOW YOU

Brooke was insightful and quickly linked the things. She had the night when she met Sam Winchester embeded in her mind, for it was the night she almost lost her life. And he rescued her from a secure death. Now when she thought things over and over she realized how strange Dean acted that night. And obviously there was a reason for that.

"Are you okay? "Blair's voice came to her as though they were sitting miles away.

"Yeah just..." She fakely distorted a smile. "That name evokes bad memory."

"Brooke..."Blair started "Don't blame it on Dean. You know more about him than I do... Than I ever did. And we dated for a year. A YEAR. And I am sure there is a good reason that he hadn't told you that."

"What reason you may have not to tell someone you have a brother?!"

"Believe me, you may. You know Dean, and he wouldn't conceal it just because he's ashamed of his brother's poor marks at school or anything..."

"But Sam saved my life!" Brooke said stubbornly. "And he could have told me! They met in front of my eyes and they were cold as hell..."

"Actually from what I've heard in hell is quite hot."Bliar tried to enlighten the atmosphere but Brooke's glare cut her off. "Sorry."

The door opened and the two 'prisoners' walked in. Without a word Dean ran and embraced Brooke. At that moment when she was in his arms, she forgot about Sam, about Chuck and the drugs. The whole world was just him and her.

"Will we finally find out why we risked our life?" Blair said laudly causing both Dean and Chuck to take a step back. "What?" Blair continued surprised by their numb faces. "You thought you can bring us in Tijuana, say you're in jail for drugs-buying, and expect we wouldn't ask about it?!"

Dean looked at Chuck with both interest and guilt.

"Yeah Chuck. I think it's high time we found out what's going on."

"Wait?" Brooke was puzzled. "You mean you don't know why you came here and bought drugs from a night bar?!"

Dean realized how stupid he seemed at that moment, so his menlish pride had to do something so it sounded better.

"Chuck needed my help. That's all I needed to come."

Here, now it sounds brave and faithful.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure."

Dean looked at her with a mixture of surprise and irration. Why was she so cold.

"Okay" Chuck said after small inner fight. "I will tell you everything, just please... take a seat."

**A/N: **_Okay dear readers, I must apologize for this late late late update! I have not enough time to finish this fic up, and can't even update it... Thank you for your patience and support, I will try to update this more often. But I can't leave you like this... here it goes: _____

Blair sat on the bed in front of Chuck, Dean sat on the sofa propped on the wall, and Brooke... She went in the other part of the room.

"The drugs weren't for me."

"What a surprise..."Blair said ironically. She knew there was something wrong with this case, but for not a single moment did she think Chuck bought drugs for himself.

"Serena is back."

A short pause in which Blair's expression changed drastically.

"Serena Van der Woodsen?!" Blair repeated with trembling voice.

"Yes."

"Who is she?" Brooke asked feeling not in good position when speaking of people she did not know.

"My sister." Chuck said.

"You have a sister?" Brooke said with a chuckle. Well, today she was about to learn all her friends' family secrets.

"Step-sister?" Blair corrected him coldly.

"She needs our help..." Chuck started trying to abease Blair a bit.

"Yeah? Like the help she needed the previous time?" Blair said and stood up, her voice was still trembling. "I should have guessed it, drugs, jail... so Serena..."

"Blair it's not what you think."Chuck said seriously. "She is not back for what you think..."

Blair and Chuck exchanged glances as Brooke and Dean were getting more and more confused with every word.

"Why is she back?" Blair said and sat again. "I can't believe it ,she comes out of nowhere after a year and immediately gets us into trouble..."

"BLAIR!"Chuck's voice raised up. "She has a cancer."

A moment of silence among them broke the tension. Serena van der Woodsen, Blair's ex-best-friend, Chuck's step-sister, Dean's / , was back, and with a disease. No, it's not Blair's nightmare. For better or worse – it is true.

_Hello dear Upper East Siders,_

_**Gossip Girl**__ here._

_It's been just yesterday when we spotted __**B&B**__ walking, __hand in hand__, in Blair's house. The reason for this drastic change? No idea. But I promise I will find what got them off the whole-foe-thing._

_**News**__:_

_**D&C**__ entering into St Andrew's Private Clinique. Problem? What's going on you guys? I hope you are save and sound. _

_**BD**__ back in Brooklyn?O-o, Da Vinci Hotel? Where have I heard this place? Hm.._

_**EXCLUSIVE**__: Spotted in front of St Andrew's Private Clinique. Not other but __**Serena Van Der Woodsen**__. What is the bad girl doing back in town? I swear, I thought she'd never come back. Not after what happened. Hope your reasons are good __**S**__., 'coz now you will have to get rid of 2__**B**__'s. They are now friends right? Okay this is confusing. __**East Siders**__... you never know who they hate, love or just don't care about._

_Anyway, you know I always find out._

_You know you love me._

_**x**__**oxo, Gossip Girl**_

Sam woke up and ordered breakfast from the room service. Then washed his face, took a shower, dressed up and turned on the TV. Just another day in New York. He was checking Gossip Girl every day with the desperate wish to find out how was Dean doing. He was waiting in this very same hotel just because was waiting his brother to come for him. But he wasn't. May be it was time he got back home? Home... just an expression he used for the next town he will stop in. The knock on the door interrupted "The Grey's Anatomy"and Sam almost runned to open. He didn't even ask who was it, but opened directly.

"Hey... Do you remember me?"

Of course he remembered her. She brought his brother to him.

"Brooke Davis right?" he asked with a smile and let her in. "Didn't expect to see you here..."

He said and pedantically started cleaning his clothes from the ground and chairs, so she has a place to sit.

"I am sorry I come without calling you... but I didn't have your number..." she said and took a seat on the small chair next to the window.

Sam took a look at her. The perfect girl – her clothes were speaking for her – elegant, expensive and extravagant. Sam thought she was the most beautiful girl he's ever met. But he didn't think of her the way his brother did.

"No problem, can I help you with anything?" he asked still puzzled with her sudden arrival.

"Actually I didn't have the chance to thank you... I mean officialy. So I am making a party this Friday. I would be very happy if you can come. I will introduce you to my friends and family. They really want to meet you. My boyfriend too, I know he was quite cold when you met, but then he wasn't mine... I mean" Brooke and Sam both laughed. "Now he appreciates you more than he did."

Dean wanted to meet him? May be he was using this party to talk to him? To forgive him?

"Sure. I would love to... I don't go out a lot. It's nice to be around people."

Brooke suddenly felt a wave of guilt. Why was Dean so cruel with him. What were they hiding. Thanks to Blair she was going to find out.

"I will write you the address and time" Brooke said taking out a sheet of paper from her bag. "Here you go. Meet you there! Can't wait."

She embraced him and he felt this feeling he wasn't alone. He haven't felt the warmth of a body pressed next to his for a very long time. He hasn't felt support for so long a time.

"Thank you Brooke"

She smiled and exited the room leaving Sam with a stupid grin on his face. She went in the limo waiting outside.

"So?" Blair Waldorf asked immediately when Brooke sat next to her.

"He is in."

"Nice. So you are on your way to find out the truth." Blair said satisfied.

"I still don't know if I want to... This guy Sam is wierd as hell. I don't know what to expect."

"We will find out on Friday. I will invite Chuck. Dean will need support when he sees we got him."

"How do you come with all those plans?" Brooke asked with a grin.

"Inborn ability. Don't be jealous, I'm sharing my talent with you."Blair laughed. "Now, we have to meet Serena."

"We?"

"You're not going to leave me into this. You must stop me in case I feel the need to kill her. Then we will set everything for the party... May be we should stop calling it party..."

Brooke laughed. "Fine I will come with you. Where is Serena?"


End file.
